Hayami's lust
by The Reaper13
Summary: Hayami is a young teenager who is fed up with her everyday boring life. So she decides to make plans, plans for her future, plans to restore her shattered clan to its power, and plans to fuck every single girl, woman, and female pokemon to control the world. Can one girl help stop her plans or will the world fall into darkness? Read warnings inside the story first before reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome all to the first ever Futanari story. Now for those who don't know what a Futa is well they're women who possess male parts, if you still don't know what that is well I suggest you look it up. Okay this is my first story so I hope it goes well. I want to thank Moka Mcdowell for the help and the Futanari King for the support. Thank you I appreciate it and I hope everyone enjoys the story.**

**Now for those who don't like these kinds of stories, if you don't like them then don't read it. Not hard to understand that people. This story is for mature adults as it contains sex scenes, foul language, and scenes that are for adults. I don't know how many ways I can warn you people about what kind of story this is and what it will contain. So let's get started. I don't own anything of Pokemon just my OC, so enjoy the story everyone.**

**Prologue**

_Unknown Narration:_

I go by many names. Some call me monster, some call me a witch, some call me an abomination, and some even call me bitch, but the one name I am proud to be called is Mistress Hayami. Though mistress isn't my real name, my real name is Hayami Kitsune. I am 13 years old, I have short black hair, gray eyes, no I'm not blind, but I do possess a trait that makes my eyes the most dangerous weapon that's more dangerous than a pokemon.

I come from a family that was once part of a powerful clan. This clan possessed a trait that made them very dangerous. This trait along with another made us well known and most feared. However, our clan began to dwindle due to wars, and many people hunted us down to try to kill us all. My mother, my aunt, her daughter, and I are the last of our clan. My aunt and her daughter live in the Orange Islands, while my mother and I live here in Unova.

Why so many people wanted us dead is very simple. One reason may be because we controlled an entire region, another could be because we almost wiped out all men in the region we controlled, or perhaps it was because we were all Futanari. In case you don't know what that is it means we possess male reproductive parts. How that happened I don't know and don't care we just do.

We would go to villages and towns to take over. We would take the women as our slaves or to have them join us in our great empire. Another would be to take them so we could make more of us. All of the women that give birth always have girls that are Futanari. There has never been a boy that was born in our clan.

The reason we kill off many men is because we hate them all. They think they are superior and think they are stronger than women. The first Futa of our clan was a woman named Kushina Kitsune. She was a slave to a man who was once king of a great empire. Kushina escaped and met a witch who helped Kushina. She used her magic to make sure all children who Kushina gives birth and who are born from the children will all be Futa. She made sure also all the kids would be girls but no boys, and the witch gave Kushina a gift that Kushina and her future decadence would possess.

Weeks later Kushina returned and used the gift she was given by the witch. This gift helped Kushina kill the king and all his male subjects as it marked the beginning of our once glorious empire. What this gift was is a unique trait that helped many of us controlled the region for so many centuries. What it was I won't say, but it's one that made sure no one would ever disobey us.

Alas ever since our empire fell our bloodline began to grow thin. It grew to the point where it was only down to my family and me. I hated it. I wanted to convince my mother to try to bring back our empire, but she grew soft, my aunt was also weak as well, and my cousin. I prefer not to talk about her. But I wasn't going to become soft my mother and her sister.

I swear I will help bring our clan back to the top once again. Of course I can't do this alone, which means I'll have to convince my family to get off their asses. Even if it means for me to use my special trait on them, oh it works on each other, as long as the mind isn't strong minded. Fortunately for me they've become so weak and soft that making them my personal slaves will be child's play for me.

**Chapter done and this is just the beginning. No lemon scenes in this chapter sorry, but I do plan to upload the next chapter in three days so I hope to get some people interested in this before we hit Thursday. For those who don't like those scenes then don't read the next chapter, I already warn you so I hope you understand, and don't leave any negative or flame comments about the story. **

**Again thanks to Moka Mcdowell for the help on the chapter and to the Futanari King for support. I hope you like how the chapter went and will like the next chapter. Time to go please leave some reviews to let me know what you thought of the first chapter and I promise the next one will be up when I get a lot of reviews. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Easy to understand people what part of that didn't you get? Goodbye, take care, and be safe everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**We are back and it looks like some enjoyed the chapter. That's good to know. Now then I want to thank Moka Mcdowell and Futanari King for the help. Thank you guys, I appreciate it you two and now I have some things to say to everyone who is reading this.**

**For those who don't like these kinds of stories, if you don't like them then don't read it. Not hard to understand that people. This chapter contains scenes that are for adults. I'm warning you all now so I don't have to hear anyone complaining okay?**

**I seriously don't know how many ways I can warn you people about what kind of story this is and what it will contain. So let's get started and if many of you didn't understand the warnings that's your fault not mine. I don't own anything of Pokemon just my OC and Moka Mcdowell thank you for making the lemon scenes. I appreciate it my friend and now enjoy the story everyone.**

**The Turning**

_Normal pov:_

Its 7 am in the morning as the sun began to rise. Several pokemon began waking up to another beautiful day, while others were already awake and went out looking for food. In the middle of the forest lies a large cottage house that was near a lake. The house has two floors, where in the second floor lies the bedrooms.

In one of these bedrooms lies the room that belongs to a young 13 year old girl name Hayami Kitsune. Hayami is the daughter of Alexis Kitsune who was a school teacher to a nearby kindergarten school. Hayami began waking up as she opened her gray eyes. Hayami sat up and looked at the clock next to her.

Hayami sighs as she gets out of bed. Hayami's attire is a long white night gown with pink stripes at the end of the gown. Hayami walked over to her dresser as she looks herself in the mirror. Her eyes looked dull and she had a blank expression. Hayami grabbed her hairbrush and fixed her hair.

A few minutes later Hayami went to the bathroom where after she finished freshening up she headed out her bedroom quietly. She walked passed her mother's bedroom and stopped as she took a peek inside. Her mom always left her door open just a little since her door like Hayami's door is sound proof.

Why her mom and Hayami's doors are sound proof is very simple. What goes on inside is something they don't want anyone besides themselves to hear what is going on. Hayami quietly and carefully made it to the guest bedroom which Hayami had the key too. Hayami unlocked the door and opened it. Hayami quietly went inside and locked the door as she turned towards the bedroom.

On the bed is a young girl who is sleeping. Hayami approached the girl as she kept her eye on her. Hayami inspects the girl and strokes her hand along the sides of the girl as she moves around to face the girl's face. The girl is a year younger than Hayami, her skin is dark, she has long purple hair, and as the girl opened her eyes Hayami saw they are brown.

"Hello, did you sleep well?" The girl nods her head as she sits up while holding the covers.

The girl rubs her eyes and faces Hayami, "Where am I? And who are you?"

Hayami got a little mad as she realizes what her mom did. Hayami though didn't see this as a problem. No, she saw this as an opportunity to once again break this girl like she did long ago.

"What's your name?" Hayami sat next to the girl who moved away from Hayami feeling uneasy.

"I-I'm Iris, where am I? Where are my friends? Have we met before?" Iris felt a draft as she moves the blanket away only to cover up as she realizes she is naked, "And why the hell am I naked!"

Hayami puts her hand on the girl's mouth and pushes her on the bed. Hayami stood on top of the girl who struggled to break free, but Hayami was too strong for her. Hayami grabbed Iris's arms by grabbing the wrists and holding both together. Hayami began hushing the girl as she tries to get her to be quiet.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know, but first you need to promise me you won't scream," Iris nodded as Hayami moves her hand from Iris's mouth.

"W-who are you? And why am I naked?" Iris asked as she slowly starts to remember seeing this girl before.

Hayami smiles and leans forward then whispers, "Don't you remember?"

Iris slowly shook her head, "Re-remember what?"

Hayami's eyes began to shine as Iris stared at them, "I'm your mistress Hayami."

Hayami leans forward and kisses Iris who struggles against the kiss. Iris tries to push this girl off her, but she was too weak to fight back, and this girl was too strong for her to push off. Iris tries to scream, but as soon as she opens her mouth Hayami's tongue enters Iris's mouth causing Iris's eyes to widen in shock.

As soon as Hayami saw this she made her move. Hayami's eyes began to focus on Iris's eyes as they did their stuff. Iris's eyes looked into Hayami's eyes and soon she becomes entrance in them. The girl's eyes were doing something to Iris. She didn't know why she felt this way, but for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off the girl's eyes.

Iris began to struggle less and less, little by little as Iris begins to submit. There were some resistance, but that soon died out. She soon begins to return the kiss as both their tongues began dancing with one another in each other's mouths. Hayami breaks the kiss as she looks down at her night gown.

Hayami smiles at the reaction she was getting, "Good, you're starting to remember your place. Perhaps my big 'friend' here will help you to remember a little more."

Hayami lifted her night gown to reveal her long 8 inch 'friend'. Iris saw this and licks her lips, "Mistress may I?"

Hayami nods, "Help yourself."

As Iris goes to work to please her mistress Hayami began to remember how she got this beautiful girl to be her undying slave.

_6 months ago:_

"Ash, Cilan, where are you guys!" Iris shouted as she walked around a large forest.

Iris was traveling with her friends Ash from the Kanto Region, Cilan a gym leader, along with Ash's pokemon Pikachu and Iris's pokemon Axew. During their travel they got attack by some wild pokemon. Iris was separated from the others and has been unable to find her friends. Iris continued walking around and trying to find the path where she last saw them, but couldn't find it.

"Great I'm lost. Now what am I going to do?" Iris then hears a twig snapping as she turns around, "Wh-who's there?"

Iris kept her guard up hoping it wasn't the same wild pokemon that attacked her and her friends earlier. Iris heard another twig snapping as Iris was getting a little scared. Iris heard the noises were getting closer. Iris took off running, but as she did she tripped over and fell on the ground hard.

Iris groaned a bit as she got up slowly. As she did she saw someone approaching her, "Oh my, are you okay?" Iris looked up and saw it's a teenage girl around her age.

She has long black leggings, black shoe heels, black skirt that reached down her knees. She also had on black button shirt with white stripes on the sides. The girl has short black hair, gray eyes, and tan skin. Iris sighs in relief as she was glad to have found someone who can help her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm Iris by the way," The girl smiles and helps Iris up.

"I'm Hayami, Iris huh? That's a pretty name for a pretty girl like you," Iris blushed a little by what Hayami said.

"Oh well um thank you. So Hayami can you help me? I'm lost and can't find my friends," Iris explained as she hopes Hayami can help her.

Hayami nodded, "Of course, follow me, and I will take you to my home where we can make a call."

Iris follows Hayami to her home where after 15 minutes of walking they found Hayami's home, "Wow, that's a big house."

Hayami giggles and nods, "Yes it is, please follow me."

Hayami led Iris inside where Iris saw how big the house looks like inside, "Wow this house is pretty big. Do you live here with your parents?"

"Just my mom, my _dad_ died when I was born," Iris felt bad bringing the subject up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up," Hayami shakes her head softly.

"It's okay, don't worry I'm used to it by now," Iris nods and walks around the living room unbeknownst to her Hayami has locked the door.

"Wow this place is pretty big, where's your mom?" Iris asks wondering where Hayami's mom was.

"Oh don't worry about her," Hayami approaches Iris. As soon as Iris turned around and saw Hayami was close to her, "You should be worry about me."

**(Warning, this is where the lemon scene begins and ends at the end. If you don't like these kinds of scenes then don't read it. You have been warned)**

Before Iris could respond Hayami grabbed Iris and threw her to the couch. Iris tried to get up, but Hayami pins her to the couch and moves down to kiss her on the lips. Iris tries to scream, but Hayami kept her quiet. Iris moves her head to the side breaking the kiss.

"Get off me! Help! Someone please help me!" Iris shouted as she tries to get help and get Hayami off her, but she couldn't break free.

Hayami laughs to herself as she enjoyed this, "No one can hear you my dear Iris. Not even your friends will find us thanks to me."

Iris gasped and turned to Hayami, "Wh-what did you do?"

Hayami leans forward, but Iris moved her head away to keep Hayami from kissing her again, "Don't worry I didn't hurt them. I just told them you decided to stay with me and that they should forget about you."

"That's a lie they wouldn't forget about me. You're lying," Iris heard Hayami laughing again as she whispers into Iris's ears.

"It's all true, let me show you how I did it," Iris turns around to face Hayami and as soon as they made eye contact Hayami won.

Iris's eyes widen as she stares at Hayami's eyes. Hayami's eyes began to focus on Iris's eyes as. Iris's eyes looked into Hayami's eyes. The Hayami's eyes were doing something to Iris. Iris didn't know what it was, but knew it wasn't good. She tried to look away and close her eyes.

"Stop it!" Hayami uses one hand to hold Iris's wrists and used the other hand to move Iris's face to face Hayami's eyes again.

"It's very rude to look away," Iris's tried to close her eyes, but when she saw the eyes again she couldn't resist. Iris's will began to drift away as Hayami knew she couldn't escape.

Hayami freed her, but kept eye contact. She moved her face close to Iris until she saw Iris's eyes became blank, "There we go, now the real fun can begin."

Hayami slowly backed up, still keeping eye contact, just in case. Now 100% sure Iris was hers, she took the time to undress, freeing her nice hard cock, she moved close to Iris and sat on the couch.

"Iris" said Hayami "be a good girl and suck my cock"

Iris blinked her eyes a few times, she looked over at Hayami and nodded her head.

"Yes master" said Iris.

Iris lend down toward Hayami's cock, then took it in her mouth and started to move her head up and down, sliding Hayami's cock in and out of her mouth, Hayami lend her head back and let out a soft moan, her ran her hand thought Iris hair, then rubbed her head.

"hmmm, good girl" moaned Hayami, running her hand down Iris cheek.

Iris loving her master's praise started to suck harder and faster, hoping to earn more. Iris slide Hayami's cock in and out of her mouth with ease, sliding it all the way out, then licking it up and down. Iris slowly moved to the floor as she continued to lick her master cock, once on the floor she started to lick the base of Hayami's cock, while jerking it with her hand.

"oh shit…you're a little slut ain't ya?" asked Hayami "something tells me ya done this before."

Iris didn't response, she was enjoying the taste of her masters cock, Hayami didn't really care that Iris didn't answer, to be honest she didn't give a fuck… but if Iris did have sex before, she's gotta meet the one what fucked her…so long it's a futa, like her. Hayami jumped a little then Iris started playing with her balls, Iris gently started to suck on them as she still stroked Hayami's cock up and down. Hayami smiled at her and rubbed her forehead, getting her cute little slave to gaze up at her, with her longing eyes, she then moved up again and started to suck Hayami's cock once again. Hayami moaned, she couldn't hold it in, her cock shot a load of sperm into Iris mouth. Iris let out a squeak of happiness and drank her master sperm straight from the cock. Iris moves the sperm around in her mouth before she happily swallowed it. Hayami gently patted her lap, Iris instantly knew what she wanted, Iris stood up and started to pull her clothes off, she stopped then Hayami raised her hand.

"Do it slowly" said Hayami, playing with her cock

Iris nodded her head, she slowly took off her clothes for her master, Hayami grinned to herself, loving the sight of the girls beautiful brown skin, then Iris bent down to pull off her dress, and flashed her ass at her, Hayami stood. Hayami moved over to iris and placed her hand on her ass,

Iris stopped moving, as if she already knew Hayami wanted her to stop. Hayami pull down Iris wet panties and saw how wet her toy was.

"My my, you're so wet, all you did was give me blow job" said Hayami "dose Iris want her master cock in her?"

Iris gently nodded her head, she turned her head and looked at her master with pleading eyes, almost begging her to fuck her. Hayami stroked her cock a bit and poke Iris pussy, then ass with her cock.

"And where does she want it?" asked Hayami

"m-my ass" moaned Iris

Hayami grinned as she grabbed Iris ass, then poked her ass with her cock, then pushed it up inside. Iris moaned loudly and started to drool with pleasure, Hayami pumped her cock in and out of iris ass. Hayami gave Iris a good slap on the ass making her moan again.

"Master's cock is in me, master cock is in me" moaned Iris with happiness.

Hayami gave Iris other good slap, and started to thrust harder.

"Yeah you like that do ya bitch" said Hayami thrusting harder and harder.

Iris moaned louder, her pussy started to gush from the pleasure in her ass, Hayami gave one final thrust and cam in Iris ass. Iris moaned loudly and hotly, she was panting heavy. Hayami pulled out and jerked her cock a bit, getting the last of her cum to come out.

"Follow me Iris, it time to show you to my room" said Hayami, walking towards the stairs.

"Yes master" said Iris, following Hayami

_Present:_

Hayami is laying back on her bed, happy with how things had worked out on that day. She's is brought from her thoughts when Iris lend down and kissed, Hayami started to buck harder, thrusting her cock deeper into Iris cunt. Iris moaned into the kiss and started to rub her breast agents Hayami's.

Hayami gave Iris a hard slap on the ass, for kissing her without permission early. Hayami was almost to her limit, she gave one last thrust and filled Iris pussy with her seed. Iris moaned happily as she straightened up…then fell off Hayami and onto the bed, stone cold asleep.

Hayami smiled, Iris had plenty of stamina… and that Hayami like. Hayami got off the bed, and got Iris comfy…tucked her in.

Hayami then headed to her mom's bedroom as it was time for her to take care of some unfinished business. Hayami knew why she lost control over Iris and knew she had to take care of this before her mom ruin's her fun.

_Hayami's pov:_

My mother soon began to wake up. She looked around and saw her hands are bound. I sat in the corner and I saw my mother try to break free of the bonds. She tried to talk, but thanks to the ball gag I placed in her mouth she won't be talking. I approached her as it was time for me to begin.

"Awwww what's the matter? You can't move? Can't talk? Good, I've had enough of your talk anyways," I sat on the edge of the bed as my mom screamed at me, thanks to the ball though all I could hear was a muffling scream, "Calm down or the ball stays in."

My mother glared at me, but eventually calmed down. I released the gag only to hear her scream at me, "Hayami Kitsune you will release me right now or so help me you will pay for it!"

I slapped my mother hard in the face surprising her. I didn't show any signs of remorse for what I did. I had enough of her bitching at me and enough of her screaming at me, "You don't tell me what to do. I'm in charge around here and if you got a problem with that then I will make _you_ pay."

My mother looked a little scared of me. Good, I want her to be scared, "Hayami, why are you doing this?"

"Gee mom maybe it's because you tried to take away my Iris? Or maybe it's because for 13 years you have tried to make me like you, weak, soft, and spineless," I explained all my reasons as I began to remove my nightgown, "Now it's time for you to pay."

I saw my mom's eyes widen in shock as she tries to escape, "Wh-what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make you my bitch mom. I'm going to make you my own personal little sex bitch," I say with a laugh.

After my mother cock was free I lent down and started to lick it up and down, I've secretly wanted to suck her cock for a long time. I slid her cock into my mouth and started bobbing my head up and down, my mom moaned and begged me to stop, but I'm done taking orders from her. I pull mom's cock from my mouth and started stroking it, making my cock rock hard, but I'll tend to that later. I lick my mouth cock again before pushing it back into my mouth.

"Sweet, please…stop this" cried my mother "if you stop now…I-I promise I won't ground you"

I bite down on my mother cock, making her screamed, then cum into my mouth. It tasted weak…just like her. I pull of my mother cock, then spit her sperm on her.

"HA, no chance" I snapped, standing up, stroking my cock.

I grab my mother's thighs and ram my cock up her ass, making her scream again.

"Stop screaming you bitch" I growl "it's starting to annoy me"

My mother glares at me as I start thrusting in and out of her ass. It was tight, very tight. I tone out my mother's crying and pump my cock in her hard, she lets out other scream. That's it I've had it. I was about to shut her up, then Iris, still naked, poked her head in.

"M-Master?" asked Iris, looking around, then spotting me.

"Perfect timing Iris" I say "I need you to quiet my mother"

Iris blinked a few times, then nodded her head. She walked over and climbed up on the bed, then straddled my mother's face, pushing her cunt right to her mouth.

"Not what I had in mind, but not bad" I say. "Start licking her cunt"

I hear muffled sounds from my mother, so I'm not sure what she said…not that I care. I fuck her ass harder, pleased that her screams are now silenced. I might have to give Iris a reward. With one final thrust a I feel the cum build up in my cock, I pull out and quickly hold it, then move up to my mother's face, and spray it all over her, grinning evilly.

"Hehe, your mine" I say, using my power on my mother.

**Hayami is quite the evil teenage girl huh? Then again there are a lot of evil teenage girls, but doubt many are like Hayami. Thank you to Moka McDowell for the sex scenes I appreciate it and I hope many like how they turned out. Stay tune to find out what else our evil teenage girl is up to.**

**Time to go please leave some reviews to let me know what you thought of the first chapter and I promise the next one will be up when I get a lot of reviews. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Easy to understand people what part of that didn't you get? Goodbye, take care, and be safe everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**We are back and it looks like some enjoyed the chapter. That's good, now then I want to thank Moka Mcdowell and Futanari King for the help. Thanks a lot guys, also to Moka thanks for writing the lemon scenes I appreciate it. Now I have some things to say to everyone who is reading this.**

**For those who don't like these kinds of stories, if you don't like them then don't read it. Not hard to understand that people. This chapter contains scenes that are for adults. I'm warning you all now so I don't have to hear anyone complaining okay?**

**I seriously don't know how many ways I can warn you people about what kind of story this is and what it will contain. So let's get started and if many of you didn't understand the warnings that's your fault not mine. I don't own anything of Pokemon just my OC, so enjoy the story everyone.**

**How to capture a Dragon Trainer**

_Forest (Normal pov)_

It has been now 7 months since Iris disappeared up in the deepest forest of Unova. Ash and Cilan explained to Iris's friends and family that they went their separate ways. That Iris took off with a friend and that they would contact Iris's family when they get to the next city. Georgia called Iris's parents who told her she is okay and that they talked to her.

Georgia though was bothered by something. Two things actually, one was when Ash and Cilan explained where Iris went. The way they talked sounded like off, especially when Georgia asked who it was Iris went with. They told her it was a friend, but nothing else, and nothing more. When Georgia called Iris's family they said Iris talked to them and the way she sounded did seem a bit off.

Georgia managed to get the boys to tell her where they last saw Iris. Georgia flew around on her dragon pokemon to look for Iris. To many people who know Iris and Georgia would think it's weird for Georgia to go looking for someone who is your rival, and someone who you hate. Not Georgia though.

In truth she doesn't hate Iris and Iris doesn't Georgia either. It's complicated, but the two are actually close. By close not 'close friends' they are close as in 'in a relationship close'. Georgia and Iris are secretly in love and are in a relationship. The two began before Iris and Georgia left on their journey.

Georgia and Iris decided though not to travel together or let everyone know of their relationship. The problem is not that their parents would disapprove. The problem is that there are a lot of people who dislike the thought of two women together. If it's a man with man no problem there since no one would mind, but if its women with women then it's a problem.

Georgia and Iris don't know why, but they heard that this problem has been around for a long time in Unova. Something occurred long ago and that's why many women who are in a relationship with another woman go to other regions who don't mind that kind of a relationship. Iris and Georgia decided to keep their love a secret and promised each other when they finish in Unova they would travel to the other regions where they can be happy.

There was another reason why Georgia wanted to go to another region once she was done in Unova. It was a secret that Iris found out, but didn't care, and still love Georgia. As they flew around Georgia began thinking the last time her and Iris were together. The night they spend together alone, while everyone slept, and how they showed each other how much they love one another.

**(Warning, this is where the lemon scene begins. If you don't like these kinds of scenes then don't read it. You have been warned)**

_8 months ago_

Iris and her friends were staying at a hotel in a large city where they slept after Ash defeated the gym leader of the city. The gym leader decided also to reward Ash and his friends to a night at a hotel since Ash and his friends helped them with a problem the gym leader needed to handle.

It was also the same time they ran into Georgia who was staying at the hotel as well. Georgia and Iris argued with each other in front of the others who decided to head off for the night. What they didn't know is that as soon as they left Georgia and Iris began kissing. They 'argue' in front of the others so when they leave they can be alone.

Georgia and Iris were in Georgia's room which was not far from Iris's room. They locked the door and began making out to make up for all the time they haven't been together with each other.

Georgia pulled out of the kiss and licked her lips, she smiled at Iris.

"I think someone's been eating a lot of Mago berries again" said Georgia, loving the sweet taste on Iris lips "you're such a kid"

Iris smiled, she knew Georgia was just teasing her, being her usual playful self. Georgia started to shower Iris with kisses, then kissed her neck, Iris knew she was getting serious. Georgia pulled away and pulled Iris to the bed, smiling as her skirt started to show a bulge.

"Come on, I can't wait any longer" moaned Georgia, plopping down on the bed.

Iris knelt down on the floor, just in front of Georgia, then pulled down her skirt, seeing the massive bulge in her panties.

"Come on, hurry up… I need some release" cried Georgia. "I need your cute lips on my cock"

Iris knew how much Georgia loved blowjobs, in fact that's all they did, aside for Iris getting a good fingering and pussy licking. Georgia said she wanted to wait before 'really' doing it, cause she wanted it to be special, more…romantic. Iris smiled as she pulled down Georgia's panties and freed her cock, Iris smile and kissed the tip of it lightly, then pushed it in her mouth and sucked on it ever so gently. Georgia moaned softly and places her hand on Iris cheek, gently rubbing her lover. Iris closer her eyes and slowly started to pump Georgia cock in and out of her mouth, using her tongue to rub lick the tip, then slide down the side. Georgia trembled in pleasure, she thought Iris well, perhaps too well. Georgia moaned louder as Iris pushed down to get the cock deeper into her mouth, she gently moaned on it, causing vibration, making Georgia drool with pleasure.

"Ah Iris, such a good girl" moaned Georgia, then started to cum "and good girls get rewarded"

Iris smiled happily and let her love cum into her mouth, it tasted so sweet. Iris pulled off Georgia cock and smiled at Georgia as she licked her lips.

"Hmmm, so good" said Iris, who's lips where soon captured by Georgia's

The two stayed as they were for a few moments, kissing each other with as much love as they can muster. Georgia pulled away and licked her lips.

"I love you" said Georgia "so very much"

Iris smiled and kissed Georgia again, then smiled.

"I love you more" said Iris

"heh, well I love you most" countered Georgia

"hehe, your such a kid" said Iris with a smile

_Present_

Georgia snapped out of her thoughts when she looked down to see a house in the middle of the forest. Georgia assumes someone there might know where Iris is or hopefully Iris is there. Once they landed Georgia put her pokemon away and walked over to the house. As she did she began to think back to that night with her and Iris. To what happened after that night which is a night Georgia regrets.

It was 8 months ago after they had sex. Georgia and Iris were in Georgia's room a few hours before Iris has to go. Iris and Georgia were in their room arguing, except this argument wasn't an act like they would do in front of their friends. It was real. Georgia was arguing about how she thinks it was time for them to tell Iris's friends the truth so they can travel together instead of Iris traveling with Ash and Cilan.

Iris explained to Georgia she couldn't leave her friends and thought that now wasn't the time to tell her friends the truth. Georgia got mad because they haven't spend much time with each other and felt that their relationship has become strained due to the amount of time they are apart. Eventually this led to a heated argument where Iris called Georgia a freak and Georgia called Iris a stupid slutty bitch.

This hurt Iris a lot and told her she never wanted to see her again. Georgia tried to stop Iris, but it was too late. Georgia since then has tried to talk to Iris. For months she has been looking for her girlfriend, but hasn't been able to find her. Georgia was worried something bad happened to Iris and thought it was her fault it happened.

"Oh Iris, please be here," Georgia said as she was talking to herself, "Please be here. I want to say I'm sorry for what happened. Please be here and please be okay."

Georgia knocked on the door and waited. As she waited the door opened and there stood Iris who is wearing a black and silver color Kimono, "Hello?"

Georgia was shocked. She couldn't believe it. She found her. She found Iris. Georgia felt this was all a dream and that the girl in front of her wasn't real. Georgia approached Iris and placed her hand on Iris's face. She touched her cheek and knew that was real. Georgia placed her hand on Iris's shoulder, it was real. Georgia leaned forward and kisses Iris on the lips.

It was real too. Georgia was so happy as she continues kissing Iris. She felt Iris return the kiss as Iris closed the door behind Georgia. Georgia heard Iris locking the door, but didn't ask why. All she cared about is that she found Iris and everything is okay. Georgia broke the kiss and holds Iris close to her.

"Oh Iris I'm so glad I found you. I was so worried about you. Where have you been?" Georgia asks as she noticed Iris's eyes seem dull, "Um are you okay?"

Iris just smiles and nods, "Yes, I am fine Georgia don't worry. I'm glad to see you again and I have been waiting for you."

Georgia was getting a little worried. The way Iris talked didn't sound like Iris and Georgia noticed around Iris's neck looks like a dog collar, "Iris, why are you wearing that?"

Georgia went to touch the collar, but Iris grabbed her hand, "I'll tell you later, but first let's have some fun."

Georgia watches as Iris begins to remove her kimono. Georgia watches as Iris removes her outfit revealing what she is wearing underneath. She has on long white stockings that went up her thighs, along with it a pink thong, pink bra that was revealing.

Iris giggled as she saw the expression on Georgia's face. She walked over and moved her hand on Georgia's crotch making Georgia moan a little, "I can feel you getting hard Georgia. Do you want to play with me?"

Georgia nodded forgetting instantly why she came. Iris led Georgia to the couch as she pushes Georgia down, which surprised her, "Wh-when did you become so pushy?"

Iris giggled again, "I have someone special to thank for that. Let me show you how much I learned."

Iris lead Georgia over to the couch, then pushed her back, making flop on the couch.

"Hey, do so pus-" Georgia started, but stopped then Iris ripped her pants, and panties off in one swipe "oh Arceus, I thank thy"

Iris quickly dropped to her knees with incredible speed, then moved up to Georgia's cock and quickly took it in. Iris moved her head up and down on Georgia's cock at a steady pace, sliding it in and out with ease. Georgia could only sit there and moan, she was paralyzed with pleasure.

"Holy shit" moaned Georgia

Georgia moved her hand to Iris cheek and gently rubbed it, iris seemed to deeply enjoy the touch of her lover. Iris gently looked up as she still suck on Georgia's cock, then grinned and pushed it in deeper. Iris moaned on Georgia cock, getting her to moan again and ended up cumming, iris moaned as she tasted Georgia hot sperm, she missed the taste. Iris pulled of Georgia's cock and opened her mouth showing Georgia her own cum, then rushed forward and kissed her, letting it spill into her mouth. Georgia moaned and let her own cum enter her mouth without resistant, she kissed Iris passionately. Iris pulled away and smiled, she reached down and pulled her panties over, just enough to expose her wet pussy.

"he he, you ready?" asked iris

"wait, ready…wait, no, I don't wanna do it lik-" started Georgia, but her mind change then Iris slide down on her cock. "AHHHH, SO HOT"

Georgia moved her hands up and placed them on Iris ass, then started bucking her hips, thrusting in and out of Iris tight cunt, she trust in and out as hard as she could, she couldn't help herself, it felt so good, Georgia laid her head back and enjoyed her first pussy.

"Do you love me Georgia?" asked Iris

Georgia looked up at Iris, her mouth gapping open, completely shocked she'd ask that

"what kind of…y-yes" said Georgia "you know I love you"

Iris smiled and started bouncing on Georgia's cock, then made her pussy tighten around her cock, something she developed to please her master.

"Will you do anything for me?" asked Iris

Georgia was once again shocked.

"Iris, of course I would." Said Georgia, moaning as iris started to bounce harder. "t-take it ease"

"Will you stay with us forever as our slave?" asked Iris, noticing someone entering the room

"Yes Iris, yes" screamed Georgia "I'll forever be your…wait what?"

Before Georgia could figure out what happened, Iris grabbed her arm and pinned her down.

"good work iris" said Hayami "you were right then you said she'd come for you"

Georgia scowled and lead back to see Hayami, her soon to be master.

"who the fuck are you" growled Georgia "and what have you done to Iris, TELL ME"

Hayami smiled and walked up to Georgia, she grabbed her face and lend closer.

"just this" said Hayami, using her powers.

Georgia gaze went blank, just like Iris's are. Then she let lose a hot and lust moan, and blew her load into iris cunt, then iris came and blew it all out.

"Good girls" said Hayami

**(End of sex scene)**

_(Hayami's pov)_

It was night time as I looked out into the night from my balcony enjoying the sight. My plan worked perfectly. When I made Iris into my slave the first time she told me everything about her travels. How she met so many different people, pokemon, towns, and cities. My mother never let me out of the forest because she didn't want people to know our clan still existed.

From what Iris told me no one but the old folks remember about their clan. I saw this as a great opportunity, especially now that I have two Futa under my control. One of them is my mother who I can use to force her to use her powers on others to force them into submission like I did with her, Iris, and now my new pet Georgia.

I knew when Iris told me about Georgia that I can lure her here. When I told Iris's friends I made sure to have them tell Georgia where Iris was, except for Iris's parents or other male adults. I knew Georgia would come for Iris so luring her into a trap using Iris to weaken her was the obvious choice.

She resisted a little, but once she came she was too exhausted to fight back. Now I have her as my new sex slave. Still despite what I have accomplished so far I feel it's not enough. I knew if I wanted to raise my clan's empire back I needed to gain control over more women and turn them into my slaves. The nearby town should have some suitable women to use, but I couldn't turn them all so fast. Even with my mom I still needed some help.

"It seems my mom was right about you," I turned around and was shock to see who it was, "You are an evil little bitch aren't you?"

I smiled nervously as I saw it was my cousin, "Karai."

Karai is wearing a green school girl outfit with white stockings that reached up to her knees. She has long black hair, gray eyes like mine, is around 18 years old as her figure was different from mine. She has D-Cup breasts, her skin is white, and had a great figure. She was by the door to the balcony and had her arms crossed.

"Been a long time little cousin. I see your breasts haven't gotten bigger since the last time I saw you, all of you," I could feel my first tightening as I remember how my own cousin when I was ten got into bed with me and fucked me.

I hated her, but I also respected her in a way as well. She wasn't weak like my mother or her mother. She was strong, a great pokemon trainer, and wasn't restrained by her mother like mine has done to me. That was one of the many reasons why I respected her, but also hated her.

"What are you doing here?" I ask wondering why she was here.

"Relax, I came to see you. We haven't heard from you or your mom in a long while so we decided to come by," I sighed in annoyance as this was the last thing I wanted. I didn't want my aunt to come and see what I did.

Knowing her she would tell me to free the others, of course I wasn't worry about using my powers on her. It's her daughter though I was worried about. I would always see Karai defending her mother and anytime I said anything offensive to her, Karai would slap her or punch me. I hated it, but at the same time though in a weird way it made me hard. I'm strange who cares.

"Now I see why. You've been a bad girl Hayami," I was now worried. If she found out what I did then I was going to be in big trouble. So much for my plan to bring back the clan, "And it's about time you sunk to my level."

I was confused by what my cousin said till I saw she had some kind of leash in her hand. She pulls on it and coming into the balcony on all fours was my aunt, Aunt Sakura. She wasn't wearing any clothes, she looked at me with her eyes blank, I could see her panting, and I saw a collar around her neck.

Karai kneels down and pets her own mother, "I'm betting you turned your mother within the last month since that was the last time we heard from you guys. A little late and I wondered why you didn't turn her earlier."

"Wh-what do you mean?" I ask wondering when Karai used her powers on her mom.

Karai smiles and begins massaging her mother's breasts, "I turned her when I was 8 years old."

I was shocked that she did that to her own mother. At age 8? Damn, I was barley at that time learning about my clan's history and at the time my mother had us move out here in the forest. I saw Karai continuing to massage her mother, even began kissing her on the lips as they made out. I was getting a little turned on, but I shook my head to refocus on why Karai was here.

"Why did you come here? Just to turn me into a slave too?" I was worry that Karai was going to make me her slave. I wasn't strong like her so it wouldn't be long if she use her powers on me and she does manage to break my mind.

Karai stops the kiss and gets up, "No, I came to help you cousin. I'm tired of doing nothing on those pathetic islands, while our clan slowly dies out. I won't have it. I turned all the women I could find in the Orange islands into my own personal love slaves, but I feel it isn't enough. So I came here to see you and help you so we can take back what's ours."

I smiled a little as I was glad my cousin came to help, but I still needed to keep an eye on her, "Good, with you, our mothers, and our love slave army. No one will be able to stop us. Unova will once again be ours."

Karai nods, "We'll need more and we'll need a plan."

I thought about it for a minute knowing Karai was right. Even with an army it won't be enough. We can't also expose ourselves to the people since they would rise up against us again. We need to be quiet while getting control and by the time anyone realizes it, Unova will be ours again. I then came up with a plan that just might work.

"I have a plan and it will involve my lovely slave Iris, her friends, and the champion Cynthia," Karai smiles sadistically as I reveal to her my plan.

**Georgia is now Hayami's slave and Hayami has a plan to control all of Unova. What is it? And how will Iris's friends, including the champion of Sinnoh help with the control? Who knows I guess you'll all have to wait next time to find out the answer to that huh? Thanks again to Moka McDowell for the help on the lemon scenes. I appreciate it as always.**

**Time to go please leave some reviews to let me know what you thought of the first chapter and I promise the next one will be up when I get a lot of reviews. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Easy to understand people what part of that didn't you get? Goodbye, take care, and be safe everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Things are getting darker around the story huh? First it was Iris, then Hayami's mom Alexis, and now Georgia, not to mention Karai controlling her mom. Hmmmm I wonder if this is going too far. Now then I want to thank again Moka Mcdowell for help on the lemon scenes and to Futanari King for the support. I appreciate it guys and I hope things continue to go well for the story. **

**I don't own anything of pokemon just my OC. Also just a fair warning people there will be some scenes in this chapter that are for mature audience. If you don't like them then don't read it.** **t's that simple to understand now let's begin!**

**8 weeks later**

_8 weeks later (Normal pov):_

Eight weeks it's been since Georgia disappeared when she went looking for her friend Iris. Over the past six weeks strange things have been occurring all over Unova. Women have been going missing, along with female pokemon as well.

Though not all the region oh Unova knew or are aware of what has been going on. The reason for that is because these events have been occurring in small towns and villages. So cities all over Unova don't know what is going on and neither does law enforcement. One person though has been noticing this and has been worried.

The champion of Unova, Alder was high up a mountain looking over the city below. Alder sighs as he grew worry on how things have been going in Unova. He has been hearing rumors how people have disappearing, how women in towns along with female pokemon have gone missing, while they find several men dead.

He tried to get the elite four to assist him, but they have been too busy to handle anything. Alder is worried something is coming and wonders what it could be. As he waited he sensed someone behind him. Alder smiles knowing who it was and sighs in relief as he was glad the person came when he called.

"Damn, I wasn't sure if you were going to come," Alder turned around and saw it was the champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia.

"Of course I would come. When you told me what was going on I came as soon as I could," Cynthia approached Alder and stood next to him, "Heard anything?"

Alder shakes his head a little, "Nothing, I tried getting Professor Juniper to help out. But she said she is unable to help since her dad got into an accident."

"Is he okay?" Cynthia asks concern for Juniper's father.

"He's fine, but he does need assistance since he broke his left leg and arm," Cynthia looks surprised, but was glad Juniper's father is okay, "Anyways, I plan to go out to one of the villages to find any clues. In the meantime mind asking any of your friends for help?"

Cynthia nodded, "I will, I brought a young coordinator from Sinnoh who wanted to come with me to Unova. I'll be at my villa and if you need anything you can call me there."

Alder nods, "Listen, be careful Cynthia, whatever caused these women to disappear might happen to you too. Be careful, you and the coordinator."

"I will don't worry," Cynthia took off, while Alder continues looking out into the city.

"Perhaps it is time to warn them, before whatever happens hits the rest of the regions," Alder decided the people should all be warn, before something bad happens.

_Hayami's pov:_

It has been 8 weeks since Karai and I made our move. Our plan was simple, Karai would go to the Orange Islands where she would get all her slaves then bring them to Unova where she would help set up a base of command. While she does that my mom and Karai's mom are send to small villages and towns to use their powers to recruit as many women to join us.

We ordered them to use their powers to make them obey us. By us I mean Karai and myself. We would also have them use their powers on female pokemon as well so we can have an army of pokemon to join us. As for the males we sparred the male pokemon, but much of the males we would have them be killed. Some like little boys are sparred since despite me not liking men I wasn't going to kill little boys.

So I had my mom use her powers to spar them, but to bring them back so they can grow up to be our slaves. Not sex slaves, just to serve us, and do whatever we order them to do. It's better than killing them all. Karai didn't like my decision, but she accepted it eventually since we weren't going to have our female slaves do all the hard work.

As for myself I decided to go with Iris and Georgia to recruit as many women to join us. We didn't go to small towns, but we did go to use my powers on all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies. We kept them where they are since if we took them it would cause people to raise questions.

But as much as I enjoyed fucking with so many female cops and nurses, I decided to have some fun with the gym leaders. Like a certain white hair female rock star gym leader who was hostile towards me, as was her friends. But as soon as they saw my eyes it was game over for them.

_Virbank City (Normal Pov):_

The Virbank Gym was currently close, which for many was odd. Usually the gym leader Roxie would have it open to play concerts for her fans who wanted to come see her play. Now it was closed. It has been closed since the night before and no one has seen or heard from Roxie since it has been closed.

Some asked Officer Jenny if she can investigate. As soon as she went in and then came out she told the people that Roxie was doing some renovations. That the gym will open in a few days. This disappointed many fans and trainers who came to either hear her play or challenge her to a gym battle for the badge.

**(Warning, this is where the lemon scene begins. If you don't like it then don't read this.)**

What they didn't know was inside the gym the doors were lock and the only noises that are being made inside is a loud female noise. Inside the room it was dark. There were some lights, but not enough to illuminate the room. Many male men are in the corners unconscious, while on the floors near the stage there are some women.

Many of them are naked, passed out, and are covered in white goo.

Georgia was doing her best to make her master happy, she slide her cock in and out of Jo, Roxie's guitarist/girlfriend's ass. Jo let out a happy moan, she couldn't help it, it felt good to have her ass fucked, it made her cock rock hard, she was also getting a free show, as Iris was rubbing her pussy in front of her. Surprisingly she wasn't a slave yet, she was just an anal slut, she was gonna be to ease to turn, so Hayami didn't see the need to do it… yet. Georgia grinned and fucked harder, her hands, one on her breast, the other on her thigh moved up and down.

"You enjoy this?" asked Georgia

"Totally" moaned Jo "this is so wicked, it feels righteous"

Georgia kissed her neck, and let her hand glade over to her cock, then stroked it. Jo moaned again and rocked her head around, she cooked her neck toward Georgia and kissed her on the lips.

"More, I need more" moaned Jo, getting bored with just a cock up her ass.

Georgia looked down and Iris and grinned.

"Suck on her cock" said Georgia.

Iris may be Hayami's slave, but she's still Georgia lover deep down, so Iris the only other person iris will obey is Georgia. Iris stopped what she was doing and crawled over to Jo, she got up on her knees and licked her lips, then pushed Jo's cock into her mouth, letting it slide in and out. Jo moaned and placed her hands down on her head, she gently started to buck her hips, along with Georgia's bucking.

Hayami looked over and growled slightly, her slaves where having a blast, while she was stuck with this stubborn bitch, Roxie.

"You aint gonna get away with this" growled Roxie, complete humiliated, naked, and hand-cuffed

Hayami looked down to see Roxie looking at her, her head was turned so she could see her. Hayami just grinned and quickly bucked her hip, trusting deep into Roxie, making her moan and look forward again. Hayami resumed her fuck section with Roxie, sliding her cock in and out.

"You fucking bitch, then I get free, I'm a gonna sue your ass so fucking hard" growled Roxie

As much as Hayami hated Roxie for resist her for this long, for 4 hours. She knew that Roxie would be one of her most important pawns. Hayami licked Roxie's neck, getting her to tremble

"Yo bitch knock it off, if ya gonna rape me, rape me, but don't go doing shit like that" said Roxie, a slight moan in her voice.

Hayami raised and eyebrow then looked over at Jo, who was drooling in pleasure.

"Yo, Jo…you fuck Roxie a lot right" asked Hayami, making Roxie go wider eye "does she have a spot that she like to be touched"

"Jo you better keep your fucking mouth shut" growled Roxie, soon to be sliced by Hayami hand.

Jo looked over, panting hard…then grinned as she nodded.

"Her neck" moaned Jo, before getting reward by Georgia, with a kiss.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH" cried Roxie

"Good girl" said Georgia "Iris, suck harder… she's earn it"

Hayami turned away from them, she heard Jo moan loudly, screaming at she was gonna cum. Hayami gently rubbed Roxie's thigh and grinned.

"That's why you got pissy, I found your sweet spot" said Hayami, kissing her neck.

"STOP IT" moaned Roxie

Hayami grinned and started to really buck her hips, fucking Roxie's tight cunt, while kissing her neck, then gently biting down.

"AHHHH" moaned Roxie

Hayami grinned, she know it was just a matter of time now. Hayami bucked as hard as she could, getting in a deep as she could and unloading other helping of cum, they have been doing this for 4 hours after all. Roxie started to cry, out of fear and happiness, it was over, she'd leave soon.

Hayamai looked over to see Georgia, Iris, and Jo cum with each other, all three looked happy. Then grinned evily.

"Jo…fuck Roxie" Hayami order.

Roxie had a look of pure anger on her face, she looked over at Jo, who was walking over.

"you bitch, you wouldn't dare" growled Roxie

Hayami pulled out of Roxie, and pushed her to the ground, forcing her on her hands and knees.

"fuck her in the ass" said Hayami

Jo smiled and nodded her head, she got behind Roxie, who was looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Please…don't do this" said Roxie.

"I'm sorry, but it's what master wants" said Jo, pushing her cock up Roxie's ass.

Roxie moaned loudly as her ass virginity was taken from her, making Hayami happy. Hayami walked over to Georgia and iris, who were cuddling, then clapped her hands, getting them to look up at her.

"Yes master" said both girls.

"Georgia, I want you to fuck my ass, Iris you suck me off" said Hayami, sitting on Georgia's lap.

Georgia grinned and nodded, she reach under her master ass and gently gripped her dick, then pushed it up her master ass.

"hmmm" moaned Hayami "it's so hard"

Georgia started to buck her hips and fuck her master ass, as Iris started to suck on her cock. Hayami moaned and rolled her eyes at the pleasure.

"yeah, yeah" moaned Hayami, bouncing up and down on Georgia's cock, it felt good.

She looked over to see Jo falls on Roxie who passes out on the ground, she wasn't to shocked she was getting her ass fucked for a long time. That then she also noticed her girls where getting tired as well, they were too tired to pleasure her, Hayami growled abit.

'_Damn you Roxie'_ thought Hayami '_you ruined any chance of me truly having fun tonight'_

Hayami looked over and grinned, she was happy to see Roxie on the ground, completely exhausted. Now she has one of the gym leaders under her control. That just leaves two more to go, then once she has three gym leaders under her control taking out the other five should be easy for her to do. But she needed to take it slow since if she rushes into this then her plans will fail.

"Mi-mistress," Hayami turns to Roxie who turns her head towards her mistress, "Ca-can we play again?"

Hayami enjoyed seeing this. Roxie was a tough one to break, but she knew she could break her eventually, "Later, but don't worry the next time we play we'll be playing with one of your friends. Tell me, who do you think we should go after next?"

Roxie thought about for a second, but came up with an answer, "Sk-Skyla."

Hayami smiles as she snickers, "Excellent choice my dear, excellent choice."

**Cynthia has arrived, but will she be able to help Alder to beat Hayami and her army. Who knows and what will happen when Hayami meets Skyla? The answer will be in the next chapter. Please leave some reviews to let me know what you thought of the first chapter and I promise the next one will be up when I get a lot of reviews. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Goodbye, take care, and be safe everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Going to make this short so we can get to the chapter, I'm also going to warn you all again. This chapter contains adult content that are not suitable for kids. If you don't like these kinds of stories then don't read the story. Plain and simple people you don't like them then don't read it. All right let's begin, I don't own anything of Pokemon just my OC, and the sex scenes goes to Moka McDowell who made these scenes. Thank you my friend now enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Sky Domination**

_Mistraloton City (Hayami's pov):_

Iris, Georgia, and I arrived to Mistraloton City thanks to Georgia's dragon pokemon. We strode town as the sun was setting. Some people eyed us and some were whispering stuff about us. I ignored them because they're probably wondering why I was walking around with two girls who have dog collars around their necks.

We passed by an old couple who saw me. I saw the look of fear in their eyes when they saw my eyes. I stopped and stared at them. The old couple just stared at me with a look of fear. Suddenly both of them fell to the ground as the people went to check on them. I laughed to myself quietly since I figured they knew what I was and got so scared they got a heart attack.

"Mistress Hayami, why didn't we bring Roxie with us?" Iris asked as we continued walking.

"I wanted to bring her, but I thought if I bring her with us then someone might go snooping around the gym. So I had her stay to keep an eye on the place, but don't worry girls we'll go back once we have Skyla," I knew Skyla was going to be another tough gym leader to crack, especially if I have to waste so much energy getting rid of people who get in my way.

But with nighttime approaching the gym will be mostly empty and Skyla will be alone. So turning her will be easy, especially with Georgia and Iris helping out. We arrived to the gym where we saw all the workers leaving. I send Iris and Georgia to look around to be sure no one else, but Skyla was inside.

Once they gave me the okay that Skyla was alone I made my move. I saw Skyla inside locking some of the doors to the gym. Once I was inside I had Iris and Georgia come in, but lock the doors. I didn't want anyone interrupting us, otherwise turning Skyla was going to take too long and it would become a pain in the ass.

Skyla turned around and saw a young teenage girl standing nearby, "Oh hello there can I help you?"

I smiled and approached Skyla who had no clue on what was going on, "Yes you can. Can you look into my eyes for a second? I think something is wrong."

"Oh let me see then," Skyla took a good long look in my eyes and as soon as she did I had her.

_Villa (Normal pov)_

Cynthia looked out from her balcony at the sea as she was worried on what Alder told her. She figures whatever is going on is nothing and that they will be able to handle it soon. Still there was a part of her that was worried. She saw the look on Alder's face and saw he wasn't just worried, he was also afraid on whatever is going on.

Cynthia had a feeling he knew what was going on, but wonders why he didn't tell her anything. Cynthia thinks whatever it is he'll tell her eventually. For now though all she can do is wait to hear what her source finds. Once she finds out she'll be able to solve this problem for Alder, before it gets out of hand.

"Cynthia, is everything okay?" Cynthia turned around and saw it was Dawn who was in her pajamas coming into the room.

Cynthia met up with Dawn when she went to Johto. Cynthia brought Dawn with her to assist her with this problem that was going on, but to also meet up with Dawn's friend Ash. Cynthia found out he would be heading this way in a few days so for Dawn it will be good for her to see her friend.

"Everything is okay don't worry Dawn," Cynthia didn't want to worry Dawn since she is sure whatever is going on is nothing too serious, "Why aren't you off to sleep?"

"I got up to get some water. Do you need anything?" Cynthia shakes her head softly.

"Not right now, but thank you anyways," Dawn nods and heads off to get her water. Cynthia looks out to the sea again and hopes whatever is going on will be solved soon.

_**(Lemon scene begins if you don't like these kinds of lemon scenes then skip this scene. You have been warned)**_

_Mistraloton City (Normal pov):_

Hayami is leaning agents the wall in Skyla's gym, smiling at the warm from Skyla's mouth. Skyla sucked and slurped on her cock like she was a kid with a lollipop, what a slut. Skyla bobbed her head up and down at a quick pace, making Hayami smile.

"You are definitely gonna be my BJ girl" said Hayami, stroking Skyla's cheek.

"Ahhh" moaned Iris.

Hayami looked over to see Iris and Georgia are having fun, iris was currently getting her cunt licked. But Hayami didn't really care right now, she was having fun with Skyla, making up for the lost sex when trying get Roxie under her control. Hayami turned back to Skyla who was now licking her staff up and down, Hayami cock twitched and she moaned softly and erupted all over Skyla's face. Skyla moaned as her master sperm hit her face, she used her tongue to lick up all she could.

"Master…your sperm in delicious" moaned Skyla

Hayami smiled, she lend in and kissed Skyla on the lips, kissing her so lovingly, Skyla nearly melted in the kiss.

"hmmm, I'm feeling generous today" said Hayami "how do you wanna get fuck?"

Skyla's put her figure to her lips and thought about it, then looked at her master's cock.

"Can we 69?" asked Skyla

Hayami licked her lips, then nodded.

"Yeah why not" said Hayami, sliding off the wall and laying on her back.

Skyla let out a childlike sequel and quickly pulled of her panties, then skirt. She got into position and started to suck her master's cock again, Hayami looked up at Skyla's dripping cunt and pressed her tongue agents it.

_'So sweet'_ thought Hayami, licking up and down

Skyla moaned slightly, but didn't stop sucking on Hayami hard cock. Skyla pumped it in and out of her mouth as Hayami pushed her hot tongue agents her pussy, it felt so good and she wanted to repay her master. Skyla moved her hand up to Hayami's ass, and pushed two fingers up it, getting a moan from Hayami, right into her pussy. Skyla couldn't hold it in, she was already exited form sucking her master cock early, she came all over her master face, the sudden warm cum on her face made Hayami, buck her hip suddenly, pushing her cock deep into Skyla's mouth. Hayami moaned loudly and came into Skyla's mouth, who happily swallow it all down. Skyla pulled off Hayami's cock and looked back at her, and smiled, then pushed her mouth back down on her cock.

**(End of Lemon Scene)**

_Cynthia's Villa (Dawn's pov)_

Something is bothering Cynthia. I can feel it. I got up again since I couldn't sleep. I keep having strange dreams. It always involves this girl wearing a white mask. I never see her face, but everytime I see her she's always naked from the waist above. I see a reflection nearby as well and I see I'm naked too.

I keep wondering what is going on and why I couldn't talk. All I do know is that the girl always stands on top of me and begins kissing me on the neck. I can feel my cheeks burning just thinking about it. It felt so real the dream. Like she was actually there kissing me on the neck and I can feel her hands stroking my thighs.

I shudder, just thinking about the kiss made me feel weird. Then when the girl and I are about to kiss on the lips my dream stops. Probably because I didn't want to know what happens next. It doesn't mean I like girls does it? I mean when I was with Ash I thought I felt something, but nothing happened. When I was around Zoey and May I felt something, but didn't think anything much on it.

Is it possible that I do like girls? If that's the case then how come I'm having dreams about some girl I never met before. Who is she? And how come she's in my dreams. I wanted to ask Cynthia about this, but I thought it would be too weird. I look over at my clock and see it's still late. I wanted to go to sleep, but there's the risk of again having the same dream.

"Maybe, I should try going through with the dream and see what happens," I said to myself thinking maybe I should try going through with the dream…or maybe take something to help me sleep without dreaming about that dream. "Yeah I'll go with that and think of that dream another time."

_1 hour later (Hayami's pov)_

I rested against the wall with Skyla nearby sleeping on the floor. I sigh in annoyance as she wasn't much of a challenge than I thought she would be. I thought breaking her would take time, but she was too easy to break. Some gym leader she turned out to be. I heard my phone ringing and knew it was Karai calling for me.

I put on my underwear and grabbed my phone, "What?"

"You busy?" Karai asks as I heard some panting in the background.

"No, but I assume you are?" I heard Karai laughing a bit as she was panting too, "Sheesh don't call me when you're doing it you stupid bitch."

"Oh then I guess you don't want to hear the news I found out that could ruin our plan then," I became concern by what Karai just said.

"What? What news?" I wonder what Karai found out and what was it that could ruin our plan.

"I just found out the champion of Sinnoh is here. She's in her summer time home and is working with the champion of Unova, Alder to find out about the disappearances of the small towns and villages," I was mentally cursing after hearing what Karai just said. This was the last thing we needed to encounter. One champion is bad enough to handle, but two? Son of a bitch, this sucks balls.

"What do we do?" I ask Karai wondering if she has a plan.

"We need to take control of one of them. Alder is too strong, but Cynthia I think you can take her. You just need to lure her guard and weaken her to the point that you can take her," I nodded knowing Karai is right, but breaking a champion won't be easy to do, "You work on that because if you fail then the whole plan is off."

I heard a woman through the phone screaming in ecstasy. I sigh in annoyance that Karai could have sex in a time like this, "Don't worry, I won't fail."

I hung up the phone and decided to come up with a plan. Karai would send me the coordinates on where Cynthia's summer home is so that takes care of locating her. But I still needed to come up with a plan to take her. I can't bring the others with me since she might suspect something. As I thought of a plan I remembered something that happened long ago and I figured out what I needed to do to take down the champion.

"Skyla," Skyla open her eyes and sat up quickly, "I need you to get your plane ready and take me to Cynthia."

Skyla smiles and nods, "Yes Mistress Hayami."

As she took off I turn to Georgia and Iris, "You two head back home and wait for me there, understand?"

The two nodded and got dress as I grabbed my clothes. I knew taking down the champion won't be easy, but if my plan works then taking her down should be as easy as breaking Skyla. I just needed to be smart, act all innocent, and hope my plan works. If I fail then indeed the plan to take all of Unova will fail.

**Cynthia is next, but will Hayami succeed? Well tune in next time to find out. Thank you to Moka McDowell for the sex scenes I appreciate it my friend. Also sorry for making this short, but I promise the next chapter for next week will make up for this okay? Trust me it will make up for making this chapter short. **

**Thanks again to Moka McDowell and Futanari King for your support. Along with those who favorite this story, thanks a lot. Please leave some reviews to let me know what you thought of the first chapter and I promise the next one will be up when I get a lot of reviews. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Goodbye, take care, and be safe everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter is here and this one is going to be a little dark. Well at least one scene will be dark and the other a normal lemon scene. So if you don't like lemon scenes especially dark ones then don't read the scene and skip it. I'll let you all know which I am talking about when we get to the dark scene. I want to thank Futanari King for the dark scene and Moka Mcdowell for the normal lemon scene. Both did excellent work and I hope many will like their work.**

**Thanks so much for the help I appreciate it and I hope everyone will like this chapter. Again if you guys hate lemon scenes then why are you reading this? I keep saying if you guys don't like these kinds of story then don't read it. All right, let's begin with the chapter. I don't own anything of Pokemon just my OC and you have been warned about the lemon scenes.**

**Cerulean Control**

_Unova (Hayami's pov)_

I made it to the location where the champion Cynthia is staying. I had Skyla land me far from the town so we don't attract any attention. That girl is such a little slut. Ever since I broke her she has been asking me to fuck her every chance she got even when she couldn't move. I didn't mind, but I needed my strength so I can be ready in case I encounter Cynthia.

Taking her down won't be easy. She is very strong and so are her pokemon. I only have four with me and they won't be enough to take down the champion. However, if I can weaken the champion and get her alone then I might have a chance. Still, for me to do that I need to gain her trust first and have to act all innocent in order to get close to her. Karai told me Cynthia has a friend with her and that I should try befriending this friend so I can get close to Cynthia. I just hope this friend isn't going to cause me any problems. That is the last thing I need to deal with.

As I came into a clearing I decided to stop for a little break. I crack my neck a little and look around. There doesn't seem to be any pokemon nearby and no human around for miles. I smile and decided to have some fun. I should have brought Skyla with me, but the way she is I couldn't risk bring her with me. So I send her back to stay with the plane and I'll contact her if I need her. I send my mother to keep her busy so Skyla doesn't do anything to fuck up my plans.

I took out my pokeballs and released two of my pokemon. My Gardevoir and Kirlia, both I caught months before I found Iris. Gardevoir was a Kirlia and Kirlia was a Ralts when I found them. I used my powers on them and now they are my little Poke-slaves. I never slept with them, just kept them around to satisfy me when I got bored.

**Hello mistress Hayami,** said Ruby, my Gardevoir who spoke to me through telepathy and greets her master. **What can we do for you?**

**Yes,** said Zoë, my Kirlia who also spoke to me through telepathy, **Is there something you need?**

I smile and walk over to the tree and sat down, "I believe you two know what I want, so get to it now."

**(Lemon scene begins now if you don't like these scenes then skip to the end)**

My two Pokémon look at me and nodded their heads, they walk over to me and kneel down, using their physic power to pull off my panties and pull up my skirt.

"Zoë…I want you to start this time" I say

I see ruby start to object but one stern look stops whatever she was about to say.

"Ruby, I know you want to shield your little sister, your love for her was too strong for me to suppress then I controlled you, and I respect that, but I'm putting my foot down, she barley touches me" I say "and I want some cute loli-Poké-pussy"

I could hear Ruby mentally sign and she was about to try and argue again, then I felt Zoë quickly wrap her lips around my cock, surprising Ruby

"Hmm, yeah sweetie, you want to suck me cock huh?" I say

"**Yes master, I love it**" moaned Zoë, slurping it in and out.

Zoë hardly even got to suck my cock, Ruby always got first suck and by the time she was finished sucking me, I was bored with them and wanted Iris or Georgia. Zoë greedily suck my cock, as if she was trying to keep it from her sister who always hogged it. Seeing how my cock was well attended to I motioned Ruby to come closer to me. Ruby obeyed my command and even opened up her dress like skin and flashed her white breast at me. I lean forward and take one of her nipples between my lips and started to suck, getting her to moan softly.

"**Master…hmmmm**" moaned Ruby

I close my eyes and I suck on Ruby breast and as Zoë sucks my cock like a hungry little child, it was heavenly having sex with these two beautiful creatures. As I'm sucking on Ruby breast, I noticed Zoë is no longer sucking my cock…and I have yet to cum. I pull away from Ruby's breast and turned to Zoë, ready to yell at her… but what I see changes my mind. Zoë was trying her best to angel herself onto my cock, but she didn't seem to understand how things worked. Zoë looked up at me and flashed me an embarrassed smiling.

"**Oh… s-sorry master, I was hoping to switch before you noticed…I wanted to surprise you**" said Zoë, grinning as she rubbed the back of her head

I smile at Zoë, then I turn to Ruby and motion her to help, with a gently nod ruby obeys. Ruby walked over and got behind Zoë, she knelt down and reached down to Zoë tiny Poké-pussy and used her finger to open it up, getting a small moan from Zoë

"**S-sister, your fingers are so… they feel good**" moaned Zoë

Ruby blushed and averted her eyes, as is she was hiding something. Ruby returned her eye to Zoë as she helped her onto my cock, Zoë let out and moan and instantly started to bounce.

"**SOOOO GOOOD**" moaned Zoë, thrusting her hips up and down

"And it only gets better" I say "Ruby…make-out with Zoë"

Ruby face turned bright red, and she began to babble.

"I saw the look in your eyes when you made Zoë moan, you liked it…you like that idea of her moaning to your touch" I say.

Ruby blushed again and her eyes started to dart in all directions, she didn't know what to say.

"Well… I'm waiting" I said

Ruby looked over at me, still blushing, and then looked down at her little sister, who was still bouncing up and down on my cock. Ruby slowly leaned in and kissed her sister on the lips, who blushed and happily kissed back. Ruby moved her fingers that where still on Zoë's pussy, moved them up to her clit and played with it. Then she moved her free hand to her little budding breast and pinched a nipple.

**"R-Ruby**" moaned Zoë

"**Z-Zoë**" moaned Ruby

I lean back and watched the very kinky show, my cock got a lot harder seeing some hot action, Zoë seemed to like it. I start to buck my hips, wanting to get deeper into Zoë's tight cunt, she moans loudly into Ruby's mouth, who also moans. Zoë pussy squeezes my cock tightly, so tight my mind goes numb and I can't hold back my load.

"AH…F-FUCK, I'M CUMMING" I yell, emptying my sperm into her tight cunt

Zoë moans happily as she feels my hot seed shot into her womb, I pant hard and struggled to pull out of her, the orgasm really fried my brain. I'm not sure what's going on at the moment, but it looks like Zoë and Ruby didn't stop having fun after I pulled out. I watch as the to kiss and cuddle, still some-what aware of what was going on, I reached out and grabbed my cock, and started to stroke it.

Ruby pushed Zoë onto her back and spread her legs, she gave her sister a sexy smile, then leans down and started to lick her cunt, licking up as much of my cum as she could, Zoë squealed with joy as her sister tongue touched her pussy and her clit. Ruby uses her tongue skills Iris and Skyla taught her, Ruby pushed her tongue deep into Zoë's cunt and twirled it around, licking her inner walls and rubbing her thigh.

I mind is at peace from my killer orgasm and I'm well aware of what's happening now, I grin to myself as I stroke my cock even faster, I use my free hand to finger my ass and I moan. I continue to beat my cock as I watch Ruby kiss her little sisters cunt, I can't help it, my ball already fill up with sperm, I quickly sit up and beat harder.

"AHHHHH" I moan and cum all over Ruby's face, and Zoë body.

I pant and fall backwards grinning happily as I pull out my Poké-balls and call them back into their balls.

"Good work girls, I'll play with you later" I say

**(Lemon scene ends)**

I lie down on the ground under the tree resting. Those two always leave me tired after we finish playing. I smile thinking about Zoe and how when she evolves into her Gardevoir form it will be even more fun. For now though I need to refocus on my task and remember why I'm here. To find the champion and make her my bitch slave.

_Kanto Region (Normal pov)_

Meanwhile in Cerulean city lays the pokemon gym that belongs to the four Cerulean sisters. Daisy, the blonde hair sister, Violet the blue hair sister, Lily, the pink hair sister, and their little sister Misty, the orange hair sister. All three sisters own the gym and are all gym leaders, except Misty does most of the work as gym leader. The other three sisters go out to travel, model, or be on TV. They try to be gym leaders, but due to their dim-wittiness they failed so their sister becomes the main gym leader.

Misty is the opposite of her sisters and does her best to prove she is a great gym leader and a great water pokemon trainer. Misty is very strong and has many different kind of water pokemon that makes her very dangerous. But even though she is a strong pokemon trainer there is one thing she does fear, bugs. Pokemon bugs scare Misty a lot and those who know about this will take advantage to beat this gym leader.

For the last two weeks though Misty has disappeared and no one has seen her or her sisters. This has made many people worry, but Officer Jenny assures the people of the town that Misty and her sisters are fine. Officer Jenny explains that the sisters are taking a break from all the battles so they can take some time off. Many don't believe this, but without proof to say otherwise they take the word of the law enforcement officer.

This isn't the first time something like this happened though. Before Misty disappeared there were strange things going on all over Kanto involving female gym leaders. Gym leaders like Erika, Janine, and Sabrina disappeared for days, but then came back differently. Daisy Oak who is the granddaughter of Professor Oak also disappeared while investigating this problem, but reappeared again like the other women differently.

Many worry that something is going on in the gym, but thanks to Officer Jenny they couldn't find out. What many didn't know is that inside the gym something is indeed going on, and it explains why the women changed when they disappeared.

**(Dark Lemon scene contains scenes that are not for kids so if you don't like this don't read it and skip it to the end)**

The gym is on lockdown where the windows are shut tight. The doors are locked up, the water Pokémon are inside their pokeballs, and all over the building a noise can be heard. The noise can be heard echoing all over the building, but not enough to be heard outside. Deep into the building the noise can be heard louder and soon it becomes clear what it is, a moan, a woman moaning. At the source of the moan the three sisters Daisy, Violet, and Lily are on the ground passed out naked, and covered in white goo.

Near the pool of the water is a woman around 18 years of age, long black hair, gray eyes, wearing white stockings, D-cup size breasts, white skin, and a long 10-inch cock that is going in and out of the younger sister Misty who has her arms tied behind her back, a ball gag in her mouth, and is being lifted up and down by the woman known as Karai.

Karai arrived two weeks ago meeting the three older sisters first and using her powers to easily break the three sisters. She then used them to bring Misty in then tie her up so Karai can break Misty. Unlike with her cousin, Karai doesn't use her powers on the victims until after she breaks them, of their will, mind, and body. It's cruel yes, but Karai doesn't care.

For 5 days she has been raping Misty over and over. She didn't take her virginity though; she is saving that for the end. She did take Misty's virgin ass and took her first kiss. Normally Karai would have broken a woman in just three days, but Misty was something else. She was strong willed and was putting up a fight.

Karai likes this and loves it when her prey fights back. The three older sisters and the three other female gym leaders were easy for Karai to break while in Kanto, including the granddaughter of a well known professor. Sabrina held on for four days, but soon caved in. Karai gives Misty a lot of praises for holding out for so long, but Karai knows she is closing in on breaking her. Karai intends to do that and might not even need to use her powers to control Misty.

She grunted as she felt a load well up inside of her balls as they slapped against Misty's tight pussy with every hump.

"Here comes another load for you bitch!" Karai grunted, thrusting a few more times before going balls deep in the orange-haired girl.

"MMM!" Misty yelled through her gag, her struggling renewed.

It was a futile effort; Karai had her hands bound with rope after the one time Misty had taken a swing at her. Normally Karai loved it when her prey struggled while she raped them and broke their mind, but she preferred not getting hit the face more. Yelling, Karai's balls smacked into Misty's tight virgin slit as she dumped yet another load into Misty's tight pink back door.

Misty had given up trying to count home many times Karai had raped her after the number had become too mind numbing. It seemed like Karai could go for hours on end, stop for a few minutes and then continue like she had rested for days. The worst part about the rape wasn't the physical aspect of her body being violated, but the mental aspect of Karai's words.

Karai seemed to know exactly what to say and when to say to bring Misty to the edge of tears of despair. The edge, always the edge. Misty would never allow herself to cry in front of Karai, she promised to never give the girl what she wanted. But Karai was patient and Misty didn't know if she would be able to keep fighting much more.

Laughing, Karai pulled her softening member slowly out of Misty's tight pink ass. Any hole, after 5 days off almost continuous fucking when be gaping and raw, but thanks to Karai's semen it was neither or. Because of her clan's nature, their seed had mild healing and aphrodisiac qualities that had evolved over the years.

Waiting for the moment for Karai to dismount her, Misty lashed out with her bare-foot and connected with Karai's stomach. Scrambling forward, Misty sent a sidelong glance and her broken and cum covered sisters. That split second allowed Karai all the time she needed to catch up. Seizing Misty's arm, Karai tripped her up and threw her back to the ground by the pool.

"That was a bad idea." Karai half laughed-half sneered.

Looking up at the girl looming over her, Misty's eyes reflected both anger and fear. She knew that she'd be punished with something even worse than what she had to endure now if she failed. Restraining Misty's legs with her powerful arms, Karai split Misty's legs apart with the bound and gagged girl flat on her back. Her semen had healed Misty's puckered anus back into perfect condition as if she had never just been anally raped at all.

Because of this the orange haired Pokémon trainer had to endure the pain of her first anal penetration over and over…and over…and over again. Each time no less painful than the last and Karai made sure she moved as slow as possible to savor every moment.

Screaming into the gag, Misty did her best to writhe in Karai's iron grip. There was no reason for her to let Karai do anything she wanted without a fight. Managing to pin Misty's legs back above her head, Karai smiled as her dick hardened from the fight. She loved it when they resisted, it made her assertion of power and control that much more satisfying.

"Well look what you did; I hope you were planning to take care of my _little_ friend?" Karai laughed.

Turning her head away, Misty tensed up in preparation of what was to come. Just like before, Karai pushed against her tight anus slowly spearing Misty on her 10 inches of solid rape-meat. Clenching her teeth, tears welled up in Misty's eyes and were swiftly batted back. No tear, not now! With a loud grunt, Karai shoved the rest of her glands inside Misty's hot ass. Her rectum clenched at the intruder, trying to repel the foreign invader but to no avail.

Inch by painful inch, Karai worked her dick slowly deeper and deeper into Misty's hot ass. It was as if her dick was being squeezed to death by a snake as she stretched open Misty's backdoor with her thick cock. The entire time, Karai whispered into Misty's ear, the psychological importance of breaking her victims not escaping her.

"You're not going to escape Misty. No one is coming to help you. There is nothing outside this gym, I am everything. This is all there is to life. I _own_ you."

It was the same sentences each time she began again, they may be in varied order of adlibbed a tiny bit it was always the same every single time. Unable to seclude herself, the words drilled into her brain with unbearable force.

'_Maybe she is right. Maybe I should give up.'_Misty began to think as her rape began again. '_NO! Someone will save us, they have to…'_

But there was no one there to backup her desperate hope as she defiled on the floor like an animal. Fully immerged in Misty's sphincter of an ass, Karai slowly slid out, hissing at the pleasure of such a tight ass squeezing her. Diving back, Karai worked her hips like a piston.

"Your slutty ass is sucking me in!" Karai grinned as she pinched Misty's nipples and drew a cry of pain from the girl.

Karai's dick plunged in and out in forceful thrusts that came at random intervals. It seemed like everything Karai did to Misty was to stop the girl from concentrating on something else, she was forced to stay in the horror of the moment and endure her pain. The moment slowly devolved into simple sounds of the un-consenting and the powerful. Misty groaned as her body struggled to enjoy the sensation of mating while her mind struggled to detach herself from her body. Karai's grunts of pleasure echoed throughout the silent gym.

The stimulation of Misty's hot ass squeezing her cock slowly built within Karai's balls as the slapped against Misty's ass. The heat from their connected bodies caused sweat to form in between them, rolling down Misty's ass and Karai's heavy nuts. Karai could feel an even powerful orgasm building inside of her gut and increased her speed in anticipation of her umpteenth load.

Yelling out, Karai opened her mouth in pleasure as her cock swelled with the pressure of her cum before discharging it into Misty's ass. Her nuts pumped strand after hot strand into Misty's rectum, three times the amount of the previous creamy orgasm. Misty could only squeezed her shut as she felt her ass get filled with Karai's thick seed. The amount of loads she had taken was innumerable, but still she resisted Karai.

Frustrated Karai pulled out once more, Misty still unbroken. Obviously her traditional tactic of simply raping the female until her mind broke from the traumatic experience, but Misty was too strong for that. Her mind was too stubborn to accept her fate and become a slave to Karai like her sisters. Recouping her stamina, a new idea began to form in Karai's head as Daisy stirred. The cum covered shopaholic was the first one Karai had raped, in full view of all her tied up sisters. She had taken the least amount of time to break much to Karai's delight at the weak-willed girl's stubbornness.

Grabbing a handful of Misty's hair, Karai yanked the youngest sister to her weak feet. Having been on ground for a long period of time, Misty was unable to fully operate her legs and as a result was dragged along the ground toward her waking sister. Crying out through her gag, Karai threw Misty down next to her sister and yanked the gag out of her mouth.

"HELP! HELP US!" Misty screamed until Karai pressed her foot against Misty's throat and pressed hard.

Going wide-eyed, Misty flailed her arms uselessly as her airflow was cut off.

"Don't even try; no one is coming to save you." Karai smiled, slowly removing her foot.

Coughing as she gasped for air, Misty rolled onto her stomach as she massaged her throat with her bound hands.

"M-master." Daisy breathed, her emerald eyes fluttering open. "I'm so horny master."

Daisy's eyes were dull, Karai's power controlling her mind and body. In her mind Karai was the world and so much more, nothing was more important, not even her youngest sister. Fondling Karai's flaccid member, Daisy smiled as she rubbed her cum streaked face against it, inhaling the smell.

"You don't seem too happy about becoming my sex slave like your sister." Karai smiled as Misty watched Daisy's affectionate actions. "How about a proposal?"

"G-go to h-hell." Misty half barked-half whimpered.

"Figured you would say that, but I'll tell you anyway." Karai smiled and roughly grabbed Daisy's hair. "I've seem to have left a large amount of cum in Daisy's pussy, clean it all out if you would, preferably with your tongue."

"NEVER!" Misty said with conviction.

"Then you'll just have to watch as I choke Daisy to death with my dick, what a way to go." Karai laughed evilly as Misty's face fell into that of horror.

Under Daisy's care, Karai's insatiable dick stood up parallel with her body, ten-inches of ass ramming dick-meat bumping against her navel in excitement. Yanking Daisy's head up, Karai grabbed her cock with her free hand and shoved it down Daisy's welcoming throat.

"You better get started." Karai laughed.

Aghast by Daisy's lack of resisting, Misty paused in hesitation for another full second before diving in between Daisy's legs. Inexperienced when it came to cunninglingus, Misty wide-eyed looked up at Daisy's cum dripping pussy and then dived in. Her face buried in between Daisy's legs, Misty was hot by the smell of Karai's dick, the must lingering from Daisy's violation earlier. Pushing past the smell of the rapist, Misty stuck her tongue deep into Daisy's pink pussy.

Above the mind-controlled Pokémon trainer, Karai was busy face-fucking the shit out of Daisy with every ounce of speed and power she could muster. Her ten-inches of rock hard dick bulge against Daisy's neck as she happily deep-throated her master's cock. With Karai's speed, length and girth, Daisy was unable to get any air with both of Karai's hands on the back of her head. Her face was a mess of cum, saliva and running makeup but if she didn't have a dick in her mouth she would be smiling as Karai's balls smacked her chin repeatedly. Karai's dick tasted of something she couldn't quite put her finger on, all she knew was that she wanted it more than anything.

Furiously lapping at Daisy's folds, Misty didn't have time to spit out Karai's cum. Forced to swallow Karai's seed, Misty refused to admit to herself that Karai's cum was extremely tasty. Reaching up for leverage to push her deeper into her oldest sister, Misty pushed the reminder of the incestuous act she was committing out of her head as her hands sank into Daisy's plump ass cheeks. Despite being clumsy with her tongue, Misty more than made up for it with her frantic pace as Daisy moaned on Karai's dick.

"You better hurry, I'm about to cum!" Karai yelled down to Misty, laughing at the girl's despair.

Working her tongue even harder at Karai's taunting, Misty was unaware as she lapped at Daisy's clit, causing her sister to squirm at the amazing sensation. Grunting, Karai felt another load building within her as Daisy's throat squeezed nearly all ten-inches of her dick. Daisy also felt her orgasm approaching as Misty dug all of her master's cum out of her pussy much to her dismay. Her vision was beginning to tunnel form the lack of oxygen reaching her brain, not that she cared, she only cared about pleasing her master.

Climaxing simultaneously, Karai moaned as Daisy screamed which vibrated around her thick shaft. Pumping strand after strand down Daisy's throat, Karai smiled as the girl's eyes rolled back into her head from the force of her orgasm. Her cum quickly filling Daisy's throat to the brim, Karai felt her cum rush back up Daisy's throat and spray out the 19 year old's nostrils. Daisy's thighs instinctively clamped down on Misty's head as a powerful orgasm ripped through her. Her mouth already open, Misty received a blast of Daisy's juices directly in her mouth.

Pulling her cum and saliva coated dick out of Daisy's mouth, Karai casually pushed the coughing girl to the ground who immediately clutched at Karai's feet. Dazed and her face covered in her sister's pussy juices, Misty could do nothing more than groan as Karai hauled her to her knees. The exhaustion of being awake for days on end had been grinding on Misty's consciousness and now it was showing herself. Her eyes were hooded, her breaths shallow as she fought the urge to submit to the exhaustion. Last time she had she had been forced away with Karai's dick stretching her throat.

"My my, you really love your sisters don't you." Karai as she patted Daisy on the head. "I think it's about time they showed you how much love they have to give."

Turning Misty's head for her, Misty's tired eyes widened as Lily and Violet awoke and stood up behind her. Both of their eyes were dull and a lazy smile was etched onto both of their faces as they approached their master.

"My slaves, why don't you show Misty just how much you _love_her." Karai laughed, backing up some.

"We have to get out of here guys!" Misty hissed as Daisy got uncomfortably close to her face.

"Why would we want to leave?" Daisy giggled, cocking her head to the side. "Our master is here; you should just give in and join us."

Opening her mouth to retort, Misty found her mouth captured by her eldest sister's lips in a passionate kiss. Running her hands through Misty's hair, Daisy slipped her tongue into Misty's lax mouth. Behind Misty, Lily untied the bonds on the girl's hands much to Misty's surprise. Her mind became fixated on how good a kisser her sister was and she found that her tongue had risen to greet Daisy's all by itself. Not as disgusted by the action of tongue wrestling with her sister as she should have been, Misty panted as Daisy pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

Planting butterfly kisses down Misty's chest, Daisy paused to lick Misty's C-cups a bit before continuing down. Moaning at the attention to her sensitive breasts, Misty had to stop herself from asking Daisy to continue. She couldn't let this happen, she needed to escape! Still she didn't fight Lily as she replaced Daisy by kissing her even more forcefully than her eldest sister.

"Just give in Misty, join us. It's amazing!" Lily whispered in between wet kisses.

The pink haired girl had no trace of teasing her voice, it was all seriousness with a smile to back up her words as she tongue-fucked Misty's mouth. Reaching Misty's virgin snatch, Daisy spread Misty's legs to reveal her bright pink folds. Returning the favor, Daisy dived into Misty's crotch causing the orange haired girl to writhe in ecstasy from the foreign sensation. Adding one finger, Daisy could feel Misty's tightness immediately; Karai's girth would be a minor obstacle without the proper lube.

As Daisy ate her baby sister out, Violet took the liberty of wrapping arms around Misty's chest and grabbing her breasts.

"Just give up everything to master, she'll make you feel real good." Violet whispered, nibbling of Misty's neck.

Tweaking Misty's hardening nipples, Violet alternating her nomming between the right and left side of Misty's neck, sure to leave hickeys. With Lily dominating her mouth, Daisy now licking her clit specifically while finger-banging her and Violet mercilessly playing with her breasts, Misty found herself quickly losing the desire to escape.

'_Maybe…maybe I should stay. These are my sisters, they wouldn't lie to me… and-and it just feels so GOOD!'_

Moaning like a dog in heat, Misty felt an unfamiliar sensation in her lower gut as Daisy and Lily increased their efforts. Screaming bloody murder, Misty's eyes rolled back into her head as she endured her first orgasm of her lifetime. Screaming silently, Misty convulsed as she nearly passed out from spine wracking, mind blowing back to back orgasms. Not relenting Daisy lapped up Misty's juices as fast they could come out.

Collapsing onto her back, Misty's chest heaved up and down as she struggled to remember her name. All that she knew had been turned upside down how could something so bad feel greater than anything she had ever felt before in her life? Pinning Misty's arms and legs, her sisters made a ring around her body as Karai approached, hard once more from the show.

"Did that feel good?" Karai smiled down at Misty who nodded, despite herself. Her mind was in too much of a whirl to comprehend the importance of denial. "Well this will feel even better."

Smiling, Karai sank to her knees as Daisy spread open Misty's tight lips with two of her fingers.

"No please don't." Misty said, but despite her words her body was screaming for Karai to shove her dick into her tight virgin pussy.

"You say one thing, but your body says another." Karai laughed, nudging Misty's pussy with her rape-stick. "Let's see who is telling the truth!"

Shoving 3/4s of her dick into Karai in one powerful thrust, Karai shuddered as the sound of Misty's screaming reached her ears. She loved that sound. Misty's hymen had been speared a broken and as such droplets of blood ran free from her pussy. Adjusting her grip to Misty's sensitive breasts, Karai began pounding Misty's pussy barely giving the girl time to adjust to her dick.

Pulling out, Karai plunged even deeper as tears finally overwhelmed Misty's eyes. Karai actually had to restrain herself as Misty's pussy was unbelievably tight.

"You and your body belong to me now!" Karai laughed, her laughter echoed by Misty's sisters.

"Nooo!" Misty yelled, but her words were already turning into moans.

She had tasted the apple of lust and now her body ached for more, for more pleasure, for penetration, for more EVERYTHING! Crying out in pleasure/resistance Misty couldn't stop a moan from escaping her mouth.

"That's it!" Daisy smiled.

"Give in to the pleasure!" Lily said, reaching over and locking lips with Violet.

Karai pummeled Misty's pink sex with powerful thrusts. Technically Misty's vagina was intended for sex more than her ass, but it was only a fraction looser, squeezing Karai's throbbing dick with monstrous strength. Unable to withstand, Misty's pussy clenching her dick with her every motion, Karai yelled to the rafters as she came directly into Misty's pussy.

Climaxing once more, Misty arched her back as her eyes fully rolled back into her head. No sound came from her gaping mouth, but everyone could tell that the orgasm was earth shattering as she came back down and went limp. Karai had did it…she had finally broken the Cerulean City's Gym Leader.

Misty's defeated eyes cracked open just in time to see Karai use her power.

**(End of lemon scene)**

Karai pushed Misty off her cock and cleaned her cock with Misty's long red hair. Karai sees the empty look in Misty's eyes and how her mouth is wide open. Karai smiles and kisses Misty on the cheek, "I told you I would break you my little whore."

Karai snaps her fingers and the three older sisters walk over to their mistress then speak at the same time, "Yes Mistress Karai?"

Karai points to Misty, "Take the whore to get dress and inform Jenny that the gym will be open tomorrow. I also want you to contact Sabrina to come here."

Karai recalls how she encountered the Psychic Gym Leader, Sabrina. How she was indeed a tough prey to take down, especially since her psychic powers made it difficult for Sabrina to beat. However, thanks to her slaves she managed to weaken the gym leader, and break her. It took a few days like with Misty, but it was worth it.

She knew Misty must know some other women Karai can use for her plans. She learned through the sisters how Misty met many people along her journey, including from other regions. Karai remembers one of the girls being the daughter of a gym leader who is said to be the best in Hoenn. Karai knows for her to take down this gym leader she'll need to find this daughter and use her against the father.

"Ma'am," Karai turns around to see Violet coming back into the room, "Officer Jenny is here and she brought with her Nurse Joy."

"Send the pink hair nurse whore to check on my new play toy," Violet nods her head and leaves to talk to Nurse Joy while Officer Jenny comes into the room, "I want you to tell your officers to find me the girl May and find out where she is, but make sure she is not harmed or informed. Just find her."

Officer Jenny nods her head, "Yes, Mistress Karai. Um mistress, can you please fuck me? You haven't played with me in weeks since you played with Misty."

Karai sighs in annoyance and walks over towards Officer Jenny. She smiles and strokes Jenny's face, "My poor little Jenny, you need it badly don't you?"

Officer Jenny nods her head as her cheeks burn with embarrassment, "Ye-yes mistress."

Karai smiles and grabs Jenny by the hair then throws her to the ground, "Suck me off and if you do well then I'll think about fucking you."

Jenny doesn't hesitate and begins sucking off her mistress. Karai closes her eyes and tilts her head up, "Soon, once my little cousin takes the champion of Sinnoh and we have control of all the regions our clan will finally be back. Of course, I'll have to take care of my little cousin first so she doesn't get any ideas to control me."

Karai begins to laugh thinking about how she'll break her cousin's mind and have her under her control, just like all of Karai's sex slaves.

_Unova (Hayami's pov)_

I made it to the beach where I follow alongside the cliffs nearby. I knew Cynthia's villa was nearby and once I find it I will find the champion. I have now a good plan on how to take down the champ, but I need to find Cynthia's friend first, control her, then I'll be able to get close to control Cynthia.

I also need to figure out a plan on how to take down Karai as well. I know she's thinking about taking me down so she won't be challenged. So I figure I'll need to take her down before she puts into motion her plan to break me. She may be cunning and smart, but I know her well enough to know what her weaknesses are, and how to defeat her.

I look over the horizon and I can see the villa. It's not far from here and it won't be long before I make my move, "HELP!"

I stop hearing a cry for help. I look up and see a young girl hanging on the ledge of the cliff, "Someone, please help!"

I wouldn't normally bother helping some random stranger, but I knew if I let her die, and Cynthia finds out I was in the area then I will never get close to break her. I decided to help the girl. I would use my pokemon, but they're still too tired from our fun earlier. I decided to try a different approach.

I ran towards the cliff and climb as quickly, but carefully as I can to get to the top. One thing I will admit about the only good thing my mom taught me while living in the forest is teaching me about survival stuff. She even taught me what to do in case of an emergency and how to climb a mountain without falling off or having any tools.

As I ran up I saw the girl is losing her grip so I needed to hurry up. I made it to the top and ran towards the girl who keeps yelling, "Please anyone help!"

I can hear the girl is crying and is going to fall. I made it to the ledge and grab the girl's arms before she lost her grip, "I got you, just hang on okay?"

"O-okay," said the girl as I quickly pull her.

It wasn't working well and I needed her help, "Hey, I need you to try getting up okay?"

"I-I can't," said the girl who lost much of her energy just holding on.

"If you want to live then you better summon up whatever energy you do have to get up here!" I said shouting at the girl. A little harsh maybe, but I need her to toughen up so she I can save her.

The girl begins pulling herself up and I'm finally able to pull her with ease. I see half her body is on the ledge now and now I need to pull her away from it. I summoned as much strength as I could summon and pull the girl off the ledge. I move the girl away from the ledge and sigh in relief when I see she's okay.

Before I could say anything or get a look at the girl she wraps her arms around my neck, and then pulled me in for a tight hug, "Thank you so much for saving me thank you. I was so scared I was going to die."

"Can't…breathe," the girl releases me and I began breathing heavily.

"Whoops sorry about that," said the girl who apologizes for almost killing me.

I was about to glare at the girl and get mad at her when I got a good look at the girl I saved. She has long blue smooth hair, her eyes are blue, she has light skin, and was so beautiful. I have met many girls and women during my travels, but there was something about this girl that is different from the others. There's a feeling in the pit of my stomach that is making me weird.

"I'm Dawn," I snapped out of my thoughts when the girl spoke.

"Huh?" I ask wondering what she said.

The girl giggles and responds again, "I'm Dawn, thanks for saving me."

I smile and stuttered as I spoke, "I-I'm Hay-Hayami."

Dawn smiles and hugs me again, "Thanks for saving me Hayami."

I don't know what is wrong with me. I never in my life stuttered, acted so damn nervously, and never let any girl make me feel this way. I felt Dawn help me on my feet and hands me my backpack that I was carrying, but saw the strap broke causing it to fall.

"Sorry about your backpack, but if you want I can fix it for you," said Dawn as she points towards the villa, "The lady I'm staying with has some stuff I can use to fix your backpack."

I snapped out of my nervous mode when she pointed to Cynthia's villa. So this is the girl who is staying with Cynthia. In the back of my head I was grinning, but in front of the girl I was smiling. Not only did I find the girl who is living with Cynthia, but I now gained her trust. I made the right choice saving her life.

"Your lady friend won't mind me coming over?" I ask as innocently as I can sound without stuttering.

"Of course not, come on," Dawn grabs my hand and leads me towards the Villa.

I began to act nervously again when the girl grabbed my hand. I needed to shake off these feelings I'm having so I can refocus on my task. Now that I have this girl's trust the next thing I need to do is use my powers on her and then get close to the champ, but for some reason I'm sensing that my plan might end up differently than what I hoped it would go.

**Karai is more evil than her cousin huh? Hayami also saved Dawn and is acting funny around her. What could it be? And can Dawn figure out who this girl is before she too becomes a slave? Find out next time to see what happens next. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Again nothing with flames or anything negative please. Thanks again to Moka Mcdowell and Futanari King for your help. As always I appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are with the new chapter and I hope everyone likes what I have plan for this chapter. I want to thank Moka McDowell for the help on the chapter and thanks to Futanari King for the help on the previous chapter. This chapter won't be long like the last one, but won't be short either. **

**Again if you guys hate lemon scenes then why are you reading this? I keep saying if you guys don't like these kinds of story then don't read it. All right, let's begin with the chapter. I don't own anything of Pokemon just my OC and you have been warned about the scenes in the chapter. **

**Changes**

_Forest (Hayami's pov)_

I'm being led through the forest towards Cynthia's villa by this blue hair girl, Dawn. She explained to me she's a coordinator from Sinnoh and how she came with Cynthia to the Unova region to train with the champion. She also told me about how her dream is to become top coordinator like her mother, Johanna. That name seems familiar, but I can't remember where I heard the name from. Oh well, it will come to me eventually, it always does.

As Dawn leads me to Cynthia's villa I can't help but feel something towards this girl. When I was around others like Iris, Georgia, and the others I never felt anything. Well I felt like wanting to fuck them out of their minds and make them my slaves. This girl however, I don't know why but when I first met her I began to feel weird.

Not bad weird, at least I don't think it's bad weird. It feels good, but at the same time it feels odd. Like right now I'm feeling nervous around her, especially since she's holding my hand. I never felt this way before and it's very weird. I'm trying to shrug these feelings away, but it's not working. I usually feel cold towards girls like Dawn who are happy and peppy. So why am I feeling different around this girl?

"Hayami, you okay? You look like your sick," I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Dawn stop walking then feeling her hand on my forehead. "You feel hot, are you sick?"

I slowly shake my head so I wouldn't arouse suspicions from Dawn. "I-I'm fi-fine don't worry."

"Oh okay well if you need anything let me know and I'll help you out," said Dawn as we continue walking.

I mentally sigh in relief glad that Dawn didn't suspect a thing. I look at the girl and notice she is very different from all the others girl I slept with. She's around Iris's age, except her skin is white, and has long beautiful flowing blue hair. Her taste is fashion is not bad and I look down behind her to see she is wearing a short skirt.

I then remember earlier when Dawn was hanging from the cliff I saw her wearing white panties. I began to feel my body heating up and I felt my cock rising. It's a good thing my outfit is keeping it hidden, but I can feel my pants tightening. I wanted to take this girl right here, right now and flip her skirt up, and then fuck her brains out. **No! I can't do that. If I do then Cynthia might find out and then the plan would be ruin. **

I couldn't do this. I just had to hold on until we made it to see Cynthia then hopefully she can give me a room where I can take care of this problem. "We're here."

I look over and see Cynthia's villa. The villa is big and it's near the sea. Not a bad location to live in. I look over and see the villa has a garden, a fountain, and large trees where there are pokemon playing on the trees. I actually smiled when I saw the villa. Not a fake smile like I always do around the women I try to get in bed with, but a real one. I've never seen a place as beautiful and big as the one I'm seeing.

"Cynthia, are you home?" I turn to Dawn who is shouting at the house wondering if the champion is in.

The door open and out comes the blonde champion herself, Cynthia. "I'm here Dawn, is everything okay?" Cynthia sees me next to Dawn and I can see her smiling at me. "Is this a friend of yours, Dawn?"

Dawn nods her head as she grabs my hand again and leads me towards the champion. "This is Hayami. She saved my life when I almost fell off the cliffs."

"Oh my, well I'm glad to know you're okay Dawn and thank you for saving her Hayami," said Cynthia thanking me for saving Dawn.

"Yo-you're welcome ma'am." Damn it, I'm still stuttering. I hate talking like this, but maybe it might help me get close to Cynthia. "It-it's an honor to m-meet yo-you ma'am."

"Cynthia, can Hayami stay here with us?" asked Dawn wondering if Cynthia will let her new friend stay with them.

"I don't see why not," said Cynthia who doesn't mind letting a friend of Dawn stay. "Come on in and we'll find you a room for you to stay in Hayami."

"Th-thank you," the plan is working. Soon I'll be in control of Cynthia and then no one will stop me. But first I need to take care of the problem that is forming in my pants.

_Pallet Town (Normal pov)_

It's a normal peaceful day in Pallet town where the townspeople are working. Many are gardening, others are building new houses, children running around playing with pokemon, and others are making small shops for the people to go to buy food or whatever they need. Everything looks to be okay in Pallet town and nothing seems to be wrong.

A young trainer name May from Hoenn rides her bike into the town to visit her friend Ash who lives in Pallet. May arrived to Kanto when she got a call from Misty who told her she wanted to see her. She told May she is in Pallet Town with Ash and wanted May to come over for a party they're having. May at first wasn't sure if she could come, but decided that since she was going to visit the Kanto region anyways for the Coordination Contest, she decided to go see her friends.

May arrives on her bike and rides towards Ash's house. As she rides she passes by Professor Oak's place and remembers hearing the stories of how something has been going on around the professor's home. How no one has seen him in weeks and how no one has bothered to go see him. May is a little worried, but decides to go see Ash first since she knows he is good friends with Professor Oak.

May makes it to the house where she sees Ash's mom, Delia Ketchum outside sweeping. "Good day Mrs. Ketchum, remember me?"

Delia looks up and smiles at May. "Hello May, it's good to see you again. How are you dear?"

"I'm fine, I came here to see Misty and Ash. Are they here?" asked May wondering if her friends are in home.

Delia nods her head and puts the broom down. "Of course, they're in Ash's room talking. Do you want me to show you where they are?"

May nods her head. "Of course, if you don't mind."

"None at all, come follow me," Delia leads May inside the house where May looks around and sees the house is very clean.

But then May notices something is missing or rather someone is missing. "Um Mrs. Ketchum where's Mr. Mime?"

"Oh well he's sleeping, but we can't disturb him. He's been working hard all day," said Delia who continues t smile at May reassuring her everything is okay.

"Okay then just asking," said May who believes Delia.

When May isn't looking Delia locks the door quietly and walks in front of May. "Follow me dear. They're upstairs."

May follows Delia upstairs where they hear some noises nearby. Delia stops in front of a door and smiles at May again. "They're inside."

"Thanks," May opens the door and greets her friend. "Hey guys how are you?"

May's eyes open wide in shock when she sees her friend Misty naked, covered in white goo, and is bouncing up and down on a ten-inch cock from another girl who is behind Misty and is someone May doesn't recognize. The girl is older than Misty and smiles when she sees May.

"Hello May, I'm glad you're here," said the girl who has her hand under Misty's thighs moving her up and down. "Now the fun can begin."

May is about to scream when she feels an arm wrapping around her arms trapping her and then feels the other hand pressing a white cloth against May's face. May tries to break free and when she turns her head she sees its Delia who is holding her. May begins to feel light headed and starts to feel sleepy.

The girl pushes Misty off her cock dropping her on the floor. The girl approaches May who is beginning to black out. The girl smiles and whispers into May's ears which is the last thing she heard before passing out. "Sweet dreams my little pet."

_Unova (Hayami's pov)_

I come out of the bathroom after blowing a large load for the fifth time. I didn't mind jacking off, but I'd rather have one of my girls do it for me. I look around my room and see it's bigger than the one I had back home. The bed is queen size giving me a lot of room, the closet is big enough to fit in hundreds of clothes, and I have my own balcony where it's pointed to the sea.

I have to admit this is a pretty good location to stay in. It's far away from any city or town where people can recognize Cynthia, which means fewer fans to deal with. I guess even celebrities need some vacation time from everything they go through. Too bad Cynthia is not going to get much rest when I'm through with her. I take out my phone and I'm preparing to call Karai to let her know I arrived when I hear a knock on my door.

"Hayami, you in there?" I sigh quietly when I heard its Dawn. This is the last thing I need to deal with.

"Um I'll be right out," I said deciding to see what the girl wants before she causes me to lose my cool, again. I open the door and see Dawn wearing a two piece green swimsuit. The top is a green tube top and in the bottom is a green bikini. I begin to blush when I see Dawn in this outfit and seeing her hair flowing freely.

"Hey, Cynthia said she has to go out to meet with a friend. Do you want to go with me down to the beach?" asked Dawn who smiles at me causing me to blush even more.

"Um I-I can't I um do-don't have anything to wear," I said trying to come with an excuse not to go with Dawn to the beach.

"You can use one of mine if you want," said Dawn who grabs my hand and looks at me with her beautiful blue eyes. "Come on, you'll love the beach it's a lot of fun."

I don't know why, but I can't seem to say no to this girl. I look at her body up and down again seeing how beautiful she looks. I just want to drag her into my room and kiss her. I begin to shake my head trying to snap myself out of this before I do something I'll regret.

"Are you okay?" I feel Dawn's hand on my forehead again checking my temperature. "Wow, your burning up. Are you sick?"

"Um yes I'm really sick," I fake a cough to try to trick Dawn into thinking I'm sick. "I'm really sick. I think I'll just get some rest."

"Oh okay well you do that then and I'll go check to see if Cynthia has any medicine for you to take," said Dawn who is worried about her friend. "Do you want me to bring you some water?"

"No no I just need to get some sleep. Don't worry about me," I said trying to reassure Dawn I'll be okay.

"All right, well if you need me then just call for me okay?" Dawn begins to walk away while I watch her leave.

I focus my stare at her ass and begin to feel my body heating up. I walk back in my room and lock the door. I remove my pants and see my cock has gotten hard again. "Damn that girl. I need some release and jacking off won't help."

I take out my pokeball then throw it to let out my Gardevoir. She slowly looks up at me, smile and hugged me tightly. **Master, I'm sooo happy** **for you, you found love**

I pushed her off of me and shake my head "I aint in love… I'm just… sick"

Gardevoir tilted her head, then shook it. **As you human would say, bull shit. You might be able to fool yourself master, but I know… I know your feeling, for everyone, for her… you love that girl.**

"Shut up, don't talk such nonsense, I did not capture you to tell me if I'm in love" I snap at her, then point down "now, do your job"

Gardevoir nods her head and kneels down. **Of course, anything for you Master Hayami.**

**(Lemon scene begins if you don't like this then don't read it and skip to after the lemon scene)**

Gardevoir opened her mouth and slowly inched it toward my cock, she let her tongue slide out and lick the tip, making me shutter. Gardevoir gently held my cock and licked it up and down, letting her tongue glide over it, then she pushed it into her mouth and started to suck. I moan softly as I watch her suck and moan on my cock, I watch as her cheek blush red as she loving lovingly sucks my cock. Gardevoir slowly reaches down and starts to rub and play with her pussy, moaning softly on my cock as her pussy clinches around her fingers. I can't hold back, my lust is too high, I shoot a load all over her face and into her lovely green hair.

"**M-Master, so soon?" **moaned Gardevoir

"Get on the bed" I growl "my cock, it's still hard"

I don't even give her time to move, I pick her up and I push her onto the bed, and before she had time to move, I push my cock into her ass. I slide it in and out of her ass with ease, loving the mental moaning coming from her mind.

**"M-Master, I love it"** moaned Gardevoir

I don't say anything, I just thrust my cock in and out of her ass, making her moan loader. I grab her ass firmly and push my cock in deeper, sliding it in and out, her moans was like music to my ears. After what felt like hours of fucking her ass, I finally reach my limit and exploded a large load into her.

** (End of Lemon scene)**

I fall on the bed with Gardevoir, she grabs my arm and begins to cuddle. I would tell her to stop, but I was too exhausted to say anything. **Master, if you do love this girl then why don't you tell her?**

I couldn't talk so I responded through my mind where Gardevoir can hear my thoughts. "_Because… I don't love her. This can't be love and besides even if it is I doubt she would want someone like me_."

Gardevoir shakes her head knowing her master is wrong. **I'm sure she will accept you no matter who you are master. **

I sigh in annoyance knowing Dawn will never accept me, especially with what I plan to do. I grab Gardevoir's pokemon and move it towards the psychic pokemon. _Shut up and get in your pokeball_**.**

Gardevoir nods her head and presses the button causing her to get sucked into the pokeball. I drop the pokeball and just look up into the ceiling. I don't love this girl and I'm sure these feelings will pass soon. In fact I'll prove to myself that what I'm feeling is not love. I will go see Dawn later tonight and use my powers on her to take control.

Then once I have her under my control then I'll go after Cynthia. Once Cynthia is mine then I'll be one step closer to bringing back my clan to its rightful place. At the top of the food chain again.

_Pallet Town (Karai's pov)_

"Old man, you better be almost done otherwise I'll have to kill you," I said as I call Professor Oak through the phone.

"I'm almost finish master. I should be almost done in 20 minutes," said Professor Oak who is speaking in a monotone voice.

"Good, be sure to send me all the instructions when you're done old man," I said before hanging up the phone.

I begin to laugh to myself knowing my plan to take over Kanto is almost ready. Taking over the Orange Islands was a pain in the ass, but with this plan of mine then I'll have control over everyone in Kanto that I won't need to go to town to town to use my powers. This way will be simple and for those who don't fall under my control they will eventually, especially when there will be no place for them to hide.

And it will be all thanks to Professor Oak. I got to him weeks ago when I took control over Daisy, his granddaughter. I used her to get me close to the old man and now I have him under my control. Not to have sex with ewww never. I plan to kill him once I get what I want and maybe I'll have Daisy do it herself.

I walk back into the other room where I see my girls having fun. "Hello girls, is she ready?"

**(Lemon scene begins if you don't like this then don't read it and skip this. You've been warn)**

Earlier I had Delia and Misty play with May so she can be ready when I break her. Unlike Misty, May is not very strong. She has big breasts which are good for me, but her mind is weak, and won't last long. A pity, but I don't have time to break her mind for five days like I did with Misty. Stupid bitch made me waste a lot of time, but it did give the old man time to work on the project so I let it slide.

I see Delia behind May massaging her thick member through her biker shorts and kissing her neck. I ordered them not to remove the shorts, but the rest of her clothes I was okay with. Misty is busy kissing May with their tongues battling for domination and both their breasts pressing against each other. Misty rubs her breasts against May causing both women to moan.

Delia was an easy bitch to break. Being a single mother for so many years while raising a brat alone was very hard for her, especially when she couldn't be satisfied by anyone. Even after her son left she still didn't have time to find any satisfaction. It took me one fuck to break her and I didn't even need to rape her like I always did with my prey.

My girls were too preoccupied with their job to even hear my words, which was good because it meant they were giving May their all. Delia moved her hand out the way as Misty gave her a subtle head nod as she let May's tongue thrash wildly around in her mouth. I watched as Delia took over for Misty connected her mouth with the red-faced May, her tongue already extended to greet May's own. As Delia kept May occupied, Misty hoped off the brown-haired girl's lap.

Turning around, Misty dropped her shorts to reveal her blue G-string she had found God knows where. I smiled as my slave winked at me, no matter what she did to May she knew I owned her sorry cunt in the end. Turning back around straddled May's lap once more this time only thin piece of fabric stopping them from having legitimate sex.

I bit my lip as my cock released a squirt of precum in my pants at the sight of Misty grinding her pussy into May's crotch. Delia returned to suckling on May's neck as the girl turned her complete attention to Misty and her lap-dance. Sliding over for a better angle I made a mental note to punish Misty extra hard when I got done with May; that looked sexy as fuck! May seemed to think so as well, her hands sinking deep into my orange-haired girl's ass she ground her bulge against Misty's wet pussy.

Slowing down, Misty exchanged her frantic grinding for deep long strokes along the horny trainer's crotch. I was surprised May's cock didn't break free of the girl's biker shorts and destroy my slut's pussy for teasing. Deciding enough was enough I snapped my fingers. The girls stopped their seductive work instantly, Misty dismounted May's dampened crotch much to the brown haired girl's whines of frustration and Delia stood upright.

Approaching the confused and extremely aroused May, I gently curled my finger and made an abrupt turn towards a door. My shoes made a satisfying thumping sound on the hardwood floor as May scrambled to follow me. I could feel her eyes burning into my ass as my hips swayed with every step. Pushing open a door I let May pass me before closing it and locking it.

"Do you know what I want May?" I asked crossing my hands.

"Huh?" May asked confused, obviously she didn't expect to be asked a question she just assumed that she was about to have sex.

"I want your service, your undying loyalty me and the cause I represent. Can you give me that May?" I asked slowly pulling up my shirt over my head.

"Uh-yeah sure!" May eagerly bobbed her head, her shorts still damp from a combination of her precum and Misty's juices.

Now topless, I swayed up to May the girl's mouth opening and closing as she stared at my breasts. Grabbing the back of her head I yanked our lips together in a messy kiss that caught May by surprise. She expected me to let her throw her tongue around my mouth like a dying fish, well News Flash May, I'm not that type of girl. My tongue grappled and quickly over-powered May's, the girl holding a look of shock in her eyes at my resistance.

"First things first, I'm _always_ in charge." I growled, breaking our kiss and then rapidly reengaging before she could comment.

I could tell right then it would easy to get May under my control and that she would be a valuable warrior to have under my command. She was a slave to her lust willing to do anything or anyone to get her dick wet. I was going to have to show her who held the leash in this relationship however. Reaching down in between us I unzipped May's biker shorts and my own pants with either of my hands. A useful trick Misty taught me.

Both of our erections sprang free from their stuffy confines, sweat clinging to our shaft as they twitched and bobbed in anticipation. Of course since May was not of my blood her pride was significantly smaller than my own superior manhood. It was around 6 inches long and slightly thicker than average; the blood flowing through it gave it a light pink tinge.

Grabbing both of our painful erections with both my hands, I groaned in pleasure as our shafts rubbed against one another, our glands both shooting a healthy glob of translucent precum as a sign of appreciation. Apparently May had never known the joys of frottage before as she nearly blew her load right there, stumbling backward only to be stopped by her dick. Slowly stroking our members, I aggressed on May, forcing her to move back inch by pleasurable inch until her ass was scraping against the foot of the bed.

May was on the verge of busting a nut, which I have to give to her were pretty large, but I couldn't let that happen.

"You will not cum until I say so." I growled a smile on my face.

"W-what?!" May squeaked, cracking open one eye.

To prove my point I slipped my cock free of my hands and clamped down on May's precum slicked member with one hand. With my other hand I traced a trail around the head of May's blunt head, sending jolts of electricity into the girl, but not enough to let her cum.

"C-come on, just stroke it a little! I'm so close!" May whined, her eyes watering from being on the verge of an orgasm for too long.

She attempted to buck into my hand to send her over the edge but to no avail as my grip was too tight.

"Try that again and I'll bend your dick ninety-degrees." I growled, that wasn't a threat it was a promise. "Now ask your master for permission to cum."

May bit her lip thinking she could out-last me, but I had all the time in the world and May wasn't a very patient individual.

"Alright! Please let me cum."

"Louder you slut!"

"PLEASE LET ME CUM!" May screamed at the top of her lungs, not caring who heard her, only wanting to release her load before her balls burst from the pressure.

Snorting at May's lack of endurance, I squeezed her balls lightly and sent her over the edge in a groaning, leg quivering heaven. Her cock swelled to twice its size as a pint's worth of cum struggled to squeeze out her tiny slit. Rope after gooey rope splashed against my bare-legs to the point where even I was impressed by the amount of cum May was able to produce. Her eyes fluttering from large release, May cried out when I pushed down to her knees.

"Look at what a mess you made, you better clean it up then." I said holding her head close to my legs, my cock practically draped across her face. "If you do your master will make you feel better than you ever thought you could."

May was hesitant to service her master in such a manner at first, but after my offer of a good time she quickly changed her tune. Licking her thick salty semen off of my legs, May could practically feel the cum churning in my balls every time they dragged across her face. Her tongue rose goose-bumps as it rolled along my skin, the wet appendage cleaning up her mess quickly and efficiently. Once she had finished I hauled her back to her feet, her cheeks swollen with the cum she was savoring.

Grabbing hold of her chin I tilted it upwards and pressed my lips against hers, prying open her lips with my tongue. May submitted to me this time, letting me take my prize at my leisure, my tongue rubbing sensually against hers as I scooped the saliva/semen mixture into my mouth and down my throat. May didn't taste all that bad; actually it was pretty damn good. I was actually tempted to go down on May and take her fat dick in my mouth until I sucked all cum out. Maybe later, right now I needed to make sure May knew who was on top.

Breaking the kiss, I broke the trail of saliva between our mouths with my tongue as I licked my tongue. I could feel her get hard again her cock rubbing against my leg, well she may not have endurance but she sure had stamina. However it was time for me to actually get some action in this little negotiation session.

Spinning May around I bent her over the bed post, my dick bobbing up and down in anticipation. Lining up with her pussy which was located just below her ball, I didn't give a word of warning as I slammed my thick shaft home in her slutty cunt. May gave a shrill cry of pleasure as her knees nearly buckled from the force of my thrust. Grabbing her ass I yanked it up and shoved my cock even deeper.

"Keep your ass up!" I barked, slapping her ass for emphasize.

As May cried out in pleasure, I smiled as I vowed to discover how much of a masochist May really was. I worked over May's sopping wet cunt without remorse, my balls slapping against hers with every thrust. I could tell May wasn't use to being on this end of a dick this big before, her eyes were too big and her moans were too loud for that. I could see her hands digging into the bed's quilted sheets, trying to find something solid to hold out as I rocked her world from the inside out.

I couldn't resist biting my bottom lip as May's pussy gripped my dick, a lewd sucking sound coming from her cunt every time I pulled out.

"Your pussy really loves my dick huh?" I grunted, each word punctuated by a slap on her ass until her cheeks were the color of tomatoes.

"Ahhh-you're so good!" May cried out as she orgasmed from her pussy the first time in her life.

May's pussy clamped down on my cock, her juices squirting all over my meaty length. Unable to fight my clenching balls any longer, I released my load deep inside May a satisfying sigh of relief. I could feel my dick swell to twice its thickness as my huge load tried to force its way out of my cum-slit all at once. Just as May thought her climax had reached its apex my now 6 inch thick cock expanded like a water balloon inside of her pussy.

Screaming in a combination of pain and mind-numbing ecstasy, May thrashed beneath me, her body unable to contain the super-charged waves of her orgasm. I could feel my legs twitching as each thick strand launched from my cock and painted May's pussy walls white. I don't how long I stood there grunting, maybe a minute, maybe 5 but I do know when I finally released May fat ass my hands had left 2 bright red handprints from my grip.

Pulling out of May I release another groan as May's pussy turned into a waterfall, my cum spilling out onto the floor.

"Oh my pussy." May groaned my warm cum rolling down her leg in droves. "It feels like someone shoved a baseball bat in there!"

I chuckled; her words weren't far off the mark as I admired my pride and joy that hadn't softened in the lightest. I often joked with my slaves that I could knock a man out with my _bat_ if it came to it. I could feel what little was left of May's resistance draining with my cum, she was becoming addicted to the pleasures I was able to deliver on her with her cock and with her cum-sluts. All she needed to do was push May over the edge…and she had an idea of how she could manage that.

As May struggled to stand back up I nonchalantly pushed her back onto the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" I growled, my dick sliding in and out of her ass cheeks. "I'm not done yet!"

May released a whine of fear.

"B-but my pussy!"

True enough, her cunt wouldn't be okay for at least 24 hours after my little cum explosion, but then again there were two holes for a reason. May released a half-moan half-whimper as I pressed my baseball bat against her tiny puckered pink anus.

"A-a-are you sure about this?" May asked the fear evident in her voice.

"Sure that you'll need a wheelchair? Absolutely!" I laughed at her face as I shoved the crown on my cock into her ass.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfucccckkkk!" May screamed as I shoved my cock all the way in, my balls slapping against hers once more.

"Don't worry I will!" I smiled at my little joke as I bent over May, my cock grinding away in her tight ass.

Despite her ass being tight, I could tell it wasn't as tight as it could've been.

"My little slut love shoving thing up her ass eh?" May groaned, her face down in the sheets gave me all the answer I needed. Despite her façade of unwillingness, she was enjoying this more than she was letting on the desperate little slut!

Reaching around I grasped May's wildly twitching member as delighted as she gasped in delight. Her cock was dripping precum almost as much as her pussy which showed me just eager May was for me to do what I do best. Lifting up my hips slightly, I simultaneously slowly glided my hand down to the base of her dick giving her fat member a loving squeeze. The sound escaping her mouth was a mixture of a curse and a miniature orgasm.

Sliding back ever so slowly, I slid my hand back down May's length, my thumb running circles around her sensitive glands.

"Ohhh-yes." May moaned, lifting her head up, her pleasure unable to be uncontained.

"What was that? You want me to pull out?" I smiled from ear to ear as I played mind games with the poor slut.

"NO!" May shouted, and then quieted for fear of sounding to eager. "Please use me all you want."

"No-no-no." I released her cock. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable, I'll just go."

"Please fuck my ass!" May cried, on the verge of tears. "Use my ass as your sex-toy, please master!"

Checkmate. Smiling, I squeezed her cock one more and proceeded to set a break-neck pace within her anal cavity. I felt her ass muscles squeezing my thick member in an attempt to expel my baseball with little success. My hand was even faster than my hips as I worked May's cock with speed I didn't know I had. My other hand was planted firmly on May's hip.

As I railed her ass I could hear her moaning like a broken slut beneath me, truly a slave to her body's desires. With each thrust I feel the shockwave rolling up her body, her ass jiggling with transferred force. With each grunt my thrusts became shorter and shorter, my body now fully on top of May leaving me with little room to lift my hips. Rutting like an animal, I felt May reach her orgasm first, her cock swelling with her tasty dick-juices.

"Not without me you don't!" I yelled, squeezing her cock with all my might, cutting off the only passageway the cum had.

Squeaking in shock, May quickly turned to pleading as her balls swelled against mines, her semen backing up in her cum-sacks. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as my own power orgasm neared. Giving one hump, I bit down on May's shoulder to mask to voice as cum exploded from my dick like a fire hose. Releasing May's cock I felt the fat sausage like appendage twitch one before shooting its creamy prize all over our intertwined feet.

This orgasm felt twice as powerful as my previous one, my eyes even rolled back for a couple seconds as I emptied the contents of my sack deep in May's rectum. Any hope May had of walking away from this under her own free will was gladly extinguish as my cock swelled to unreal proportions in an effort to dump all of stored up cum in one go.

We must have twitched there for an hour at least, long after the orgasm had passed our bodies too tired to move. My deadly weapon softened within May's ass which finally directed the much needed blood to other, yet still less important, parts of my body. Raising up my hand, I grabbed the back of May's head and turned it until it was facing me, my eyes glowing.

"You will serve me and my clan until the day you die my energetic warrior." I hissed into her heavy eyes.

I could see the changes going on behind irises, it wasn't much from her current state but it gave me what I needed. May would be loyal to the cause without fail.

"Fuck." May groaned, passing out with drool trailing down her cheek.

"Fuck indeed, fuck them all." I agreed, rolling my body off of May's.

With a momentous effort I struggled to my feet and took a few steps. No matter how much I desire to just climb back into bed there was work to be done and women to stick my dick inside of. An Aino's job was never over.

I walk out then I pass by the room where Delia and Misty are at. I see my two little sluts passed out from exhaustion. I laugh softly seeing this and continued walking. I decided I would take a nice hot shower and relax so I can regain my energy back to continue working on my plan. First thing first though I need to get my cell phone.

I go over to the bedroom of Delia's brat where I left my bag in. I grab my bag, pulled out my cell phone, and then I begin to call for Sabrina. "Hey, listen get your ass over to Pallet town. I need you to teleport Misty and some MILF whore I found back to base. Then contact anyone you know with a plane to meet me outside Pallet town."

"Yes master, is there anything else?" asked Sabrina in a monotone voice.

"One more thing make sure things are ready for when I go to Johto and Hoenn." I hang up the phone and head over to the shower before I head out to continue with my plan.

_Unova (Normal pov)_

After the day Dawn had she was now in bed trying to get some sleep. Cynthia returned and after dinner the two headed off to sleep. Hayami wasn't feeling well, but Dawn still left her something to eat. Dawn is very happy to have met Hayami and for some reason feels something familiar about the girl.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt like she met Hayami before. Dawn can't remember where she met Hayami, but it doesn't matter. She is glad to have met the girl and is happy that she came to her aid. Dawn didn't tell her mom what happened since she would have a heart attack. That was the last thing Dawn wanted to do to her mother.

Dawn got change into her pink and yellow pajamas then drank some water before getting some sleep. Dawn decided to try to go through with her dreams and find out where her dream with the mysterious mask girl will lead her. As Dawn drifts off to sleep she begins to have the same dream with the girl.

**(Lemon scene begins if you don't like this then skip to the end)**

Dawn is on her bed again naked from the waist up, she looks around trying to wonder where she is.

'_wait…am I, dreaming?_' thought Dawn, she looked forward and sees her again.

The masked girl, this time was different, her mouth was visible… she had the sweetest smile on her face. She started to walk towards dawn, who was unable to run away… something was holding her, but what.

The masked girl crawled on the bed and smiled, she playfully slide closer to Dawn… and then kissed her on the lips, she slowly pushed her tongue into the Dawn moan and moan. Dawn trembled slightly, unsure how to react to what was happening to her, then a moan escaped her throat.

"That's a good girl, let your true feelings out" said the masked girl

She pulled away and started to kiss Dawn's neck, as she let her hand slowly moved up and touched her leg, then slowly rub.

"ah" moaned Dawn

The masked girl slowly slid her hand down Dawn thigh and stopped at her pussy, she grinned evilly and started to play with her clit, her cute, wet clit. She started to finger Dawn's pussy quickly, making her gush rather quickly, the masked girl bent down and without saying anything, started to lap at her cunt, Dawn quickly pushed her hands down onto her head, pushing her deeper. Dawn thought her head back and moaned as her pussy was gently licked by the masked girl… it felt so good, so lovely.

** (End of lemon scene)**

Dawn sighs in satisfaction and begins to sleep soundly unbeknownst of the danger that is approaching.

_(Hayami's pov)_

I open the door slowly and poke my head in to see if Dawn is sleeping. I had to wait until 2am to see if she was sleeping. I feel so tired, but I know it was worth it. I enter the room and then lock the door. I crept towards Dawn, while making sure I don't step on anything that would cause her to wake up.

I made it to her bed and can see Dawn has the covers covering her. I slowly open the covers and get under them. I successfully got on top of Dawn without waking her up. I move the covers back and wrap Dawn's legs around my waist. I smile and close my eyes feeling my crotch against Dawn's. I then feel something wet and look down to see down Dawn's crotch she is getting wet. She must be having a good dream. **Well, I'll help her dream come true then.**

I move my hands towards Dawn's face and move my head close so we are inches from each other. "Oh Dawn, can you please wake up?"

I see Dawn's eyes opening and as soon as they were halfway open I use begin to use my powers. I see her eyes connecting with mine and before she could say anything she became entrance in my eyes. I smile and begin to stroke Dawn's face hushing her so she can be calm. "Don't worry it will all be over soon."

As soon as I said that I sense Dawn has become under my control. This is a new record for me. I got Dawn to be under my control in less than 30 seconds and I didn't need to fuck her first to use my powers. Ah well I decided to fuck her anyways. I move my hands down her pants and just as I was about to pull them off I feel Dawn move her head up and kiss me on the lips.

At that moment time stopped completely for me. I have kissed many girls and women before sure, but this kiss felt different. It wasn't forced and I didn't tell her to kiss me. She just kissed me. I can feel her tongue entering my mouth and feel her kissing me with such passion. None of my slaves ever kissed me like how Dawn is kissing me. It felt, it felt well different.

Dawn broke the kiss and smiles at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Then something happened that I never thought I would do. I stopped. I pull Dawn's pajama pants up and then, "Dawn, go to sleep and when you hear the door close you will forget this ever happened okay?"

Dawn nods her head slowly. "Yes master."

"Um just call me, Hayami okay?" I don't know why I am doing this or why I told Dawn to call me by my name instead of 'Master' or 'Mistress'.

I don't know what is going on, but the next thing I know I got off Dawn then I tucked her in bed. I move down and kiss her on the forehead then walked out of the room. I close the door and I headed back to my room. Once I made it I lock the door and fell to the floor while I lean against the door.

"What is going on with me? Why didn't I go through with it?" I kept asking myself that question over and over wondering why I couldn't go through with what I have done so many times with other women.

I then remember what Gardevoir told me earlier and I knew she had to be right. I'm falling in love with that girl. I'm falling in love with Dawn and that's why I couldn't turn her. But why now? Why with her? Why did I have to fall in love with her? I needed some answers.

I needed to talk to someone about this, but I knew I couldn't ask Karai about it. If she knew she would see this as a sign of weakness and try to make her into her bitch. I then knew there is only one person I can ask. I pull out my phone and begin to call Iris. "Iris, get my mom on the next flight out here. I need to talk to her."

**Awwww Hayami is falling in love and doesn't like it. Will her mommy really help her after what she did to her? And what is Karai planning on doing to take control over Kanto? Find out next time to find out and also again if you didn't like the lemon scenes then why did you read them? I warned you before the story began and before you got to the lemon scenes. **

**Thank you to Moka McDowell and Futanari king for their help on the lemon scenes. I appreciate it and thanks so much. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think of the chapter. If you don't like how the chapter went then don't leave a review. Time to go and see you all next time folks. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A new chapter has arrived and I'll make this part of the chapter short. Thank you to Moka McDowell for the help on the story again and Futanari King for the support. I appreciate it guys and to those who made this story their favorite thanks, but I would like to know what you think of this story. Time for the disclaimer, I don't own anything of Pokemon just my OC. Now let's begin since I doubt anyone is reading this. **

**Love?**

_Hoenn (Normal pov)_

In Petalburg City lies the home of the gym leader, Norman. Norman is a strong pokemon gym leader and uses normal-type pokemon. Living with Norman is his wife, Caroline, and his two children. May his oldest daughter who is on her journey to become top coordinator and his young son, Max who is not old enough to become a pokemon trainer, but will be one day.

Norman and Caroline at the moment are at home waiting to hear from their daughter May who told them she would be going to meet her friends in the Kanto region. They last heard from her five days ago when she told us she arrived to Kanto, but she hasn't called them informing them she arrived to Pallet Town.

Norman isn't concern knowing his daughter is a strong trainer and can take care of herself. Caroline though is worried and wonders why their daughter hasn't called. Norman goes to check on his pokemon, while Caroline waits in the kitchen for any call from her daughter. Max comes in after finishing his choirs and sees his mom looks worried.

"Is everything okay mom?" asked Max wondering what is bothering his mother.

Caroline nods her head and tries her best to not worry her son. "Everything is okay, don't worry Max."

"Oh okay, did May call?" asked Max who misses his sister and hopes she's okay.

"Um no not yet but I'm sure she will soon," said Caroline not liking that she is lying to her son, but knows it's for his own good.

"Okay, well I hope she calls I miss her," said Max who despite the arguments he has with his sister he does miss her a lot.

"I know Max, I know," said Caroline who hopes her daughter calls soon, wherever she is.

_Unova (Hayami's pov)_

Dawn and I continue exploring the town after finishing shopping. We bought some new clothes and swimsuits as well. Of course I'm not going to wear them around Dawn out of fear she will know about my cock. Still, it doesn't mean I won't wear my swimsuit when Dawn isn't around.

We stop by a small restaurant where we went for lunch. After hours of walking around and clothes shopping I was tired. I'm glad to finally get some rest and catch my breath. While we wait Dawn told me about her journey involving how she became a coordinator thanks to her mom who was a top coordinator.

She also told me how she met a kid name Ash and how she traveled with him all over Sinnoh. The name though seems familiar and I could have sworn I heard it before. I couldn't remember the name so I gave up thinking it wasn't important.

She also told me about her adventures and I was amazed at how much Dawn has gone through. I never thought when I met Dawn that she would be a tough pokemon trainer. She seems so gentle and would never harm a fly. I should try asking to see if she wouldn't mind a pokemon battle to see how tough she is. I hope she is tough since if I ever get her into bed I would love to be challenged. The others they didn't give me much challenges and it was always boring.

When I began to think about what I would do to Dawn I began to blush. I also begin to feel my cock getting hard just thinking about what I wanted to do to Dawn. How I wanted to throw her to the table, flip her skirt up, and pound into her. I also thought about how I want her to be rough with me and give me a good time. But I couldn't, not until she returns my love, and will be okay with it.

"So Hayami, what can you tell me about where you lived, and about your journey?" asked Dawn causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

"Oh well I lived in Unova far from here and I've been traveling alone," I said lying to Dawn about my travels since I wasn't ready to tell her the truth. Not yet at least.

"Alone? With no one?" asked Dawn surprise that Hayami chose to travel alone. "What about friends? Do you have any?"

"Well, my pokemon are my only friends, and my mother," I said admitting that growing up my pokemon were my only friends and that my mother tried to be my friend, which I didn't mind. I was worried if I did had friends they wouldn't like my secret and would call me a freak.

"Wow, I'm sorry but at least I'm your friend right?" asked Dawn who hopes she is Hayami's friend.

I smile and nod my head. "Of course, am I you're friend too?"

Dawn smiles as well and nods her head too. "Of course I am Hayami. We're best friends and I'm glad we met otherwise I wouldn't be here. I'm sure my mom would have died if something bad happened to me."

"You're mom cares for you a lot huh?" I asked wanting to know more about Dawn.

"Yeah, she's always worried something bad will happen and hates when I say 'No need to worry'," said Dawn remembering how many times her mom told her not to say that. "But she always supports me and always watches me perform. She's the reason I want to be top coordinator and I will do my best to make her proud."

I actually feel a little bad now. I know my mom has tried her best to support me and take care of me. Yet I always act cold towards her and called weak because she chose not to bring back our clan. I keep wondering why she chose this, but she never tells me a thing. I hated it, but perhaps she has a good reason, and I just never gave her a chance to tell me.

"By the way Hayami do you hate guys, but like girls?" asked Dawn causing me to once again snap out of my thoughts.

I nearly choked on my drink by what Dawn just said. "Wh-what?"

"I'm just asking cause you keep telling me how you hate guys and I'm curious if you like girls instead," asked Dawn wondering if Hayami likes girls instead of guys. "I'm okay if you like girls I'm just curious because I um wanted t ask you something."

I sigh and I decided to answer, especially on what she wants to ask me. "Okay, but when I do you will answer me a question. Yes, I do like girls better than guys."

"Really?" asked Dawn a bit surprise that her friend likes girls.

"Yep, now it's my turn. Do you like girls?" I can see Dawn blushing and I see her turning her head away from me. I begin to giggle seeing how embarrass Dawn is. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"It's weird, if you asked me that months ago I would have said no. Now though I don't know why but I think I do," said Dawn who admits after months with Ash and how many times he ignored her she began to lose interest in boys. "Can I tell you something? But you have to promise me you won't laugh."

"You have my word Dawn," I said curious on what Dawn wants to tell me, while mentally celebrating that Dawn does like girls.

"Well for the last few days I have been having these weird dreams. It involves me and this mask girl," said Dawn explaining her dream. "In the dream I don't feel scared or feel any pain when I meet the girl. I feel happy and it's weird because…"

"Because what?" I ask wondering where Dawn was going with this and who this girl is.

"Okay, well in the dream I wasn't wearing any clothes above my waist and neither was she," said Dawn who hesitates to continue, but eventually does. "She moves in and well begins…kissing me."

I soon realize that's why Dawn was wet last night. She must have been dreaming about her and this girl, whoever she is. "And that's it?"

Dawn blushes and decides not to continue. "There's more, but the strange thing I actually liked it. It made me realize that maybe I do like girls more than boys, but I'm not sure if it's just a phase or something."

"How do you want to know then?" I ask wondering how Dawn wants to know the truth if she likes guys or girls.

"Well um this is weird but um," before Dawn could say anything she gets a call from Cynthia. "Oh sorry I have to go take this. I'll be back."

As soon as Dawn left I sighed in annoyance. "Damn, bad timing champ and just when things were getting good."

_Kanto (Normal pov)_

Karai is on a plane heading towards the city where she hopes to go through with her plan. She send her followers to other parts of Kanto, including other regions. Sabrina is on the plane with her using her powers on the pilots to control them. May is sitting next to her master being the obedient little slut that she is.

Karai smiles seeing her pet obey her every word without hesitation. When May woke up Karai decided to make her new slave into her second-in-command and also used her powers to make sure her new pet would be tough around the other women, but would obey every command her master gives her.

"I really should pay your home a visit," said Karai as she pets her slave's head. "If you have a cock chance are your mother must have one too. Then you and I can show her who is in charge."

"I would like that very much master," said May as she rubs her head against her master's legs.

Karai would normally kick her slaves away from her legs, but with May it's different. She doesn't mind and knows she will never disobey her master no matter what kind of order she gives her. Hell she could even tell May to kill her pokemon, kill her mother, or kill that boy who she had a crush on. While Karai thinks about the stuff her slave would do she hears Misty walking towards her groaning.

Karai turns around and sees her slave with pleading eyes. "What do you want?"

"Master, please can you fuck me?" asked Misty who has been craving her master's dick for hours now. Karai broke Misty bad and now she's become addicted. "You haven't fucked me since Cerulean City.

"Not now Misty but soon we will," said Karai who wasn't in the mood at the moment to fuck her slave.

"But master," Misty was interrupted when May got up and slaps her in the face.

"The master said no you stupid slut so you best to listen to her or else," said May with an angry tone not liking one of Karai's slaves not listening to their master.

Karai laughs seeing how aggressive May is, especially when she remembered how weak she is around her. "Well said now Misty if you want to be fucked then May give the slut what she wants."

May bows her head to her master. "Yes master, come on then slut."

May grabs Misty by the hair and drags her away. Karai goes into the cockpit to check on how things are. "How long till we arrive?"

"A few minutes master," said Sabrina giving her master the update. "The three slut sisters arrived to the other cities with your mother. They managed to take control of the law enforcement in those cities and have everything ready."

Karai smiles and begins to laugh. "Excellent, now all I need to do is wait to hear Hayami's mission being a success and we can begin with the plan."

_Unova (Hayami's pov)_

Dawn and I head down to the beach where we agreed we would have a small battle. I asked Dawn about how I wanted to know what she was going to tell me, but she told me if she beats me she'll tell me, but if I win then I have to into the water with her. I agreed, but only because I want to know what Dawn wanted to ask from me and because I couldn't say no to her. Damn, why can't I say no around her?

"All right, you ready to battle?" asked Dawn as she takes out her pokeball.

"I'm ready, just wondering if you're ready to go against me," I said trying to sound tough, but with Dawn I couldn't act like myself.

"All right them, Piplup spotlight!" Dawn throws out her pokeball and out comes her Piplup.

"Nice choice, but here comes my girl," I throw my pokeball out revealing my Gardevoir, Ruby. **Ruby, I summoned you out because we're about to have a battle.**

Ruby looks surprise that her master has summoned her to battle. Normally when she comes out of her pokeball it's to fuck. They haven't battled in a month since her master didn't have time to battle weak people so she uses her powers to make them go away. Ruby looks over at her opponent and sees her blue hair opponent along with her Piplup.

**I see, well it's been a while but I won't let you down master.** Ruby uses telepathy to speak to her master so no they can communicate.

**Good, because if you lose then you won't have any sex for a year. Not even from Zoe. **I know it's cruel to put that on my pokemon, but if she loses, and Dawn does see my cock then runs away then I will punish Ruby for fucking up something good for me.

"All right, Piplup use Bubblebeam!" said Dawn as she gives the first attack to her pokemon.

"Gardevoir use Psychic to redirect the attack," I said as Gardevoir's eyes begin to glow blue and returns the attack back at Piplup.

"Piplup dodge then use Drill Peck!" Piplup dodges the attack and charges at Gardevoir with his beak glowing.

"Nice try now use Leaf Blade!" Ruby's left arm glows green and collides with Piplup's attack causing both pokemon to be pushed back. "Now use Shadow Ball!"

Ruby shoots a Shadow Ball at Piplup who takes the hit. "Piplup counter with Bubblebeam." Piplup surprises Ruby when he shoots off his attack that hits Ruby sending her across the sand.

"Damn, that was impressive," I said impress how that little pokemon could make an attack after getting hit with a direct attack from Ruby's Shadow Ball.

**He's very strong, but don't worry master I won't lose. **I know Ruby means what she says and although she got hit with that Bubblebeam I knew it would take more than that to take down my Ruby.

**Excellent, Ruby I have a plan follow it and you'll win.** I soon begin to give Ruby the plan and I hope she follows through with it.

"Here we come again, Piplup use Whirlpool," Piplup summons a large water whirlpool above him and sends it towards Ruby.

"Ruby now!" Ruby uses Psychic to stop the attack.

"Piplup charge in for a Drill Peck!" Piplup charges at Ruby who is in Dawn's view left wide open.

"Now teleport!" Ruby disappeared just before Piplup could connect with his attack. This also causes the Whirlpool to fall on Piplup.

"Piplup!" shouted Dawn wondering if her Piplup is okay.

Piplup emerges from the water and shows Dawn he's okay. Then he sees a green blade near his neck and realizes Ruby appeared behind him. I smile and knew this fight is over. "Looks like I win Dawn."

Dawn sighs in disappointment that she lost, but was impress on how Hayami won. "How did you and Gardevoir do that?"

"Ruby and I have a mental link that allows us to talk to each other," I said as I motion for Ruby to move her hand away from Piplup's neck. "I told her through telepathy what to do and she did as I told her."

"Hey, you cheated then," said Dawn who didn't like how Hayami used that mental link to tell Ruby what to do without saying it out loud.

"Show me in the rules that says I can't do that," I said daring Dawn to find anywhere in the rules that says I can't use telepathy with my psychic Pokémon to win a battle.

Dawn pouts because of this and crosses her arms around her chest. "I still think you cheated."

I giggle and put Ruby back in her pokeball. "Whatever, a deal is a deal though so what was it you were going to ask me?"

Dawn puts Piplup back in his pokeball and begins blushing. "Well first, how did you know you like girls?"

I knew I couldn't tell Dawn why I like girls so I bend the truth a little. "I met this boy who I thought was nice, but was an absolute jerk. Then when I went on a trip with my mom I met this girl who I liked a lot. She was pretty and well we kind of experimented."

Dawn blushes by what Hayami said and she acts like It's no big deal that she had sex. "You had sex with her?"

I nod my head knowing one part of that lie was true. "We first kissed, then we explored each other's bodies, and well now I like girls. They know where to pleasure a woman and don't always want to just fuck like most guys. We take our time and enjoy the feeling of being loved."

**(Lemon scene begins if you don't like it then don't read it and skip to the end of the scene, you've been warned)**

=== Flash Back, 3 years ago ===

Hayami and her mother just got off the boat, and took their first steps on Shamouti Island, and where greeted by two of the residents. Carol and her young sister Melody, Carol stepped up her mother and kissed her full on the lips, Melody's eyes popped, Hayami just grinned. Carol pulled away from Hayami's mom, then looked down at her sister.

"Melody… kiss her" said Carol

"What? WHY?" asked Melody

"Please tell me your joking?" asked Carol, getting a head shake no, Carol sighed. "It's the tradition to for the females on the island, to kiss the female visitors"

"What about the males?" asked Melody

Carol's face turned green, she turned her head and held her mouth.

"L-let's not talk about that" said Carol, then returned her gaze to Melody "Now, kiss her, you wanted to help"

Melody still tried to argue with her sister, saying she doesn't want to, how it would be her 'first kiss'. But Carol stood strong and final threatened to kiss her, stealing her first kiss for herself, making it so she'd have nothing to complain about. Melody let out a sigh of defeat, she stepped closer to Hayami and quickly kiss her, and froze into the kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed a little harder, Hayami also closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Melody.

"Hmm" moaned Melody

Carol smiled and shook her head, then went back to her job, showing the tourist around. Melody pull away from Hayami's lips, a trail of spit connecting them.

"W-wow, that was… d-do you, I mean… well, uh… what I'm trying to say is" stammered Melody

"Sure" said Hayami "I'd love you hang out, it's so beautiful out… lets head to the beach"

"Good idea, I take you to a secret spot of mine, its secluded… so we'd be all alone" said Melody

=== Melody's spot ===

Both girls where starring at each other and blushing deeply at the others swimsuits, both where really tight and snug, so they got a good view of each other's bodies. Hayami sat down and enjoyed the hot sun beating down on her, Melody sat down next to Hayami, like, right next to her. Melody let out a yawn and placed her hand on Hayami's shoulder, getting a snicker from Hayami.

"Smooth" said Hayami sarcastically

Melody blushed, but didn't remove her hand, instead she moved in and kissed Hayami, Hayami didn't resist, she kissed back, then slowly wrapped her arms around Melody's waist. There tongues gently brushed each other's, both moaned softly into each other's mouths, as they both started to play with each other's breast. Melody quickly pulled Hayami's swimsuit down enough to get to her breast, and started to suck on them, getting Hayami to moan and get hard, melody felt it poke her, but ignored it… for now. Melody moved up to Hayami's neck, the movement rubbed agents Hayami's cock, making her moan, then again then she felt Melody nibble on her neck.

"You're making me hard" cried Hayami "and these swimsuit is making it hurt"

RIIIIIIIP

Hayami's swimsuit could no longer hold it back, Hayami's cock ripped out and slapped Melody in the stomach, Melody looked down at it and licked her lips. She turns around on Hayami, so her pussy was hovering right above Hayami's face. Hayami soon felt the warmth of Melody's breath on her cock, it made her crazy, then she felt the warmth and wetness of her mouth. Hayami moaned loudly, it felt so good, it felt great. Hayami lifted her head up and pushed it right agents Melody's cunt, she started to lick thought the swimsuit as Melody sucked her cock harder. Hayami took her fingers and ripped open the bottom of Melody's swimsuit, giving her full access to her pussy and started to lick, she focused on her tiny pink clit. Melody moaned as she felt her clit get played with, she decided to kick things up, she gently bite down on Hayami's cock.

"AHHHH, Y-Yeah" moaned Hayami "d-d-don't do that"

Melody popped of her cock and looked back at her and smiled, her hand pumping up and down on her cock. She stuck her tongue out at Hayami, then went back down onto her cock and bite her again, and again. Hayami growled and get her revenge by biting her clit, getting her to moan hard on Hayami's cock, the vibration cause Hayami to cum and spray her cum into Melody's mouth, Melody pulled off and moaned as a second orgasm hit Hayami, spraying cum all over her face. The sensation of the cum on her face and the taste drove her wild, she moaned hotly and sprayed her juice on Hayami's face. Hayami panted hard and smiled as she leaned back and rested.

"Ahhh, that was fucking great" moaned Hayami

Melody snuggled up to her and smiled, kissing her breast again and just pumping her cock.

"hmmm, yeah it was" moaned melody

Melody looked down at Hayami's cock and then grew a sly grin, wanting to have more fun, she turned to Hayami… to see her past out, and gently snoring. Melody snapped her finger in disappointment, and then smiled as she heard Hayami murmur in her sleep.

"Gonna… rule the world" snored Hayami

Melody rolled her eyes and smiled, like that would happen.

** (End of lemon scene)**

"Wow," was all Dawn could say since she didn't know how to respond to that. She can feel her cheeks burning from what Hayami also said about what she did with her first time. Dawn never knew her friend had this side of her before.

Thanks to my time around Dawn I have been getting use to being around her. I'm no longer stuttering and I'm not nervous around her. Now though it looks like she is getting nervous and I like it. She looks so cute when she's blushing and being nervous.

"Sooooo tell me about that dream of yours did you know who it was and before you had the dream how did you know you like girls?" I ask wondering how Dawn got interested in girls besides the dream.

Dawn blushes again her face turning so red she looks like a tomato, with blue hair on the top. "Well, months ago before I left the group I was in a hotel room with my friend Zoey. I went to the bathroom to get change and when I was about to come out I saw Zoey changing. I didn't say anything and just stared at her. Her body looked amazing and I couldn't turn away from looking at it."

I giggle as Dawn talks about her first experience peeping. "I bet it was a lot of fun huh? Watching your friend's naked body and how you wanted to rub your hands all over her body, right?"

"Well um I don't know about that," said Dawn who doesn't want to admit it, she did enjoy watching her friend get naked, but as for touching her friend that she wasn't sure of.

"It's okay, you're new to this and if you want I can help you," I then realize what I just said and mentally curse myself for it since I still need to tell Dawn the truth about me having a penis.

"That's actually what I wanted to ask you, so you would help me?" asked Dawn who is glad Hayami is offering to help her. She would ask Cynthia, but thought that would be weird.

"Um sure why not?" I said knowing I couldn't say no now.

"Thank you so much, come on let's get back then," said Dawn as she grabs my hand and practically dragged me back to the villa.

_Kanto (Karai's pov)_

I arrived to the radio tower where they have created a TV broadcast that will broadcast to every TV in the entire Kanto Region, which is perfect for my plan. Originally it was to take over Kanto thanks to a tape I made that would allow me to control every single human and pokemon that watches the video. However, I had to change it since there is a risk the people in the other regions might find out what is going on in Kanto. So I had to change the plan just a bit.

All I had to do is take over the broadcasting towers in the other regions. Then simultaneously I can broadcast my tape and take over without risking people in other regions to stop me. Of course I know not everyone will be affected if they don't have a TV, however that doesn't matter. I will have control over many cities and towns that those people who resist will be captured by the people I control.

"Mistress, what do you want us to do?" I turn to May who is standing with Misty.

"Well girls I need you to use your pokemon to keep the guards busy, while I pay the bosses upstairs a visit," I said knowing these two women are strong pokemon trainers and using them to do the hard work for me is what I needed.

"Yes mistress," said Misty who bows her head towards Karai.

I laugh seeing my red hair slut bow before me. Maybe when this is over I can get her to bow again so I can fuck her. "Now then, get going you two. I need to make a phone call."

Both girls go inside and begin to cause chaos. It's a good thing I got to the law enforcement here before we came to the tower so they won't bother us. I take out my cell phone and begin to call for Hayami. I haven't heard from her in a while now and I want to know how she is doing taking down Cynthia. After several ringing passed by my call went to voicemail, I hung up my phone and tried again. Again, it went directly to voicemail.

"What the hell," I go for another call wondering what is going on with this stupid girl. Again to voicemail, I put my phone away, and sigh in annoyance. "Where the fuck are you bitch?"

_Cynthia's Villa (Hayami's pov)_

Dawn drags me back to the villa where we dropped off our clothes at our rooms. After we finished Dawn told me to come to her room so I can help her. I'm very nervous since I don't want her to see my cock freak out and I don't want to hurt her if my lust gets out of control. It happened before and I didn't care at that time, but now this was different. I like this girl a lot and I can't hurt her. I don't know why, but it feels like if I do hurt her it will hurt me a lot too.

While I get ready I begin to think back on how well this day went and I hope it ends well. I have to admit it was the most fun I've had in years. Having sex is fun, but it was fun not having sex for once, and just acting like a normal teenage girl. I haven't felt this way in well ever I guess. It was nice to feel different about all of this, especially when I punched that loser guy out after trying to hurt Dawn.

I'm still surprise I called her 'my Dawn' since we're not actually together, at least unless this little talk I will have with Dawn might go somewhere. I wouldn't mind, but I'm still worried on what will happen if Dawn sees my cock. Will she freak out or what will she do if she see it? I don't know all I do know is I need to talk to someone about this.

I then realized that Skyla is probably here with my mother, which means I have to go see her, and find out some things. Like how come Dawn remembered seeing me last night even after I used my powers on her to forget and how even under my control she kissed me without me telling her to. Maybe she can help me before I go see Dawn.

"Hey Hayami, you ready?" asked Dawn who comes into the room wondering if Hayami is ready to get this over with.

"Um yeah about that listen I need to go see someone first. You don't mind right?" I asked hoping she will be okay with this.

"Okay that's fine, don't worry. Just be careful and come back soon" said Dawn hoping Hayami will be careful wherever she is going.

"I will," I take off and head towards where I am meeting my mother. Hopefully she has the answers I am looking for and will help me find out why I'm changing.

**It seems Hayami and Dawn are bonding even more, but how will Dawn handle the truth when she finds out what Hayami has. Find out next time to see what will happen and also thanks to Moka McDowell for the help on the chapter and the lemon scene. Thanks a lot and please leave reviews on the chapter. Nothing negative if you didn't like it then don't review it. Time to go, bye. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome all to a new chapter and we will continue where we left off. This chapter won't have any lemon scenes so those who don't like those scenes don't have to worry about seeing any scenes on this story. Thanks to Moka McDowell for looking over the chapter I appreciate it and I don't own anything of Pokemon just my OC. **

**Secrets Revealed**

_Kanto (Karai's pov)_

I arrived to the radio tower where they have created a TV broadcast that will broadcast to every TV in the entire Kanto Region, which is perfect for my plan. Originally it was to take over Kanto thanks to a tape I made that would allow me to control every single human and pokemon that watches the video. However, I had to change it since there is a risk the people in the other regions might find out what is going on in Kanto. So I had to change the plan just a bit.

All I had to do is take over the broadcasting towers in the other regions. Then simultaneously I can broadcast my tape and take over without risking people in other regions to stop me. Of course I know not everyone will be affected if they don't have a TV, however that doesn't matter. I will have control over many cities and towns that those people who resist will be captured by the people I control.

"Mistress, what do you want us to do?" I turn to May who is standing with Misty.

"Well girls I need you to use your pokemon to keep the guards busy, while I pay the bosses upstairs a visit," I said knowing these two women are strong pokemon trainers and using them to do the hard work for me is what I needed.

"Yes mistress," said Misty who bows her head towards Karai.

I laugh seeing my red hair slut bow before me. Maybe when this is over I can get her to bow again so I can fuck her. "Now then, get going you two. I need to make a phone call."

Both girls go inside and begin to cause chaos. It's a good thing I got to the law enforcement here before we came to the tower so they won't bother us. I take out my cell phone and begin to call for Hayami. I haven't heard from her in a while now and I want to know how she is doing taking down Cynthia. After several ringing passed by my call went to voicemail, I hung up my phone and tried again. Again, it went directly to voicemail.

"What the hell," I go for another call wondering what is going on with this stupid girl. Again to voicemail, I put my phone away, and sigh in annoyance. "Where the fuck are you bitch?"

_Unova (Normal pov)_

Hayami arrives to where Skyla dropped her off days ago. Hayami looks over and sees Skyla standing next to Hayami's mother, Alexis who is wearing her usual attire. Originally Hayami had her wear a dog collar and a leash. Of course she couldn't have her wear that out here where someone might see them.

"Greetings master, I missed you," said Skyla who looks happy to see her master.

"Hello my dear and hello mother," said Hayami who is glad that her mother arrived. "Skyla, wait in the plane I need to talk to my mother alone."

"Okay and afterwards can we fuck?" asked Skyla who missed her master fucking her.

Hayami nods her head at the poor weak minded girl. "Of course, now go."

Skyla goes into the plane and Hayami approaches her mother. Hayami see she has her hands handcuffed behind her back and her legs are shackle. This is good since Hayami didn't want her mom to try to hit her. Hayami has her mother look her in the eyes and she begins to use her powers to try to break her mother free of the control her daughter placed on her. Hayami never did this before, but she had to try. After a few minutes of staring at her mother, Hayami manages to break her mother free of the control.

Alexis falls to the ground and pants a little rubbing her head. "Ouch my head what happened?" Alexis then notices she is wearing handcuffs and shackles. Then she sees her daughter and remembers everything.

"Um hi mom," said Hayami sheeply.

Alexis tackles her daughter and tries to hurt her. "You stupid bitch how dare you rape your own damn mother and then use me as a slave."

Hayami kicks her mother off and backs away from her. "Wait wait stop I just want to talk okay?"

"Never! How could you do that to me!" shouted Alexis as she struggles to get up. "I gave birth to you! I raised you since you were a baby! I did everything I could to give you a safe and normal life!"

Alexis manages to get up and jumps. She moves her arms under her legs and tries to strangle Hayami. Hayami gets behind her mother and wraps her arm around her neck. She then kicks her mom's legs knocking her on the ground. Hayami doesn't want to hurt her mom, she just wants to calm her down.

"Why! Why did you do this to me!" Hayami then hears something she never heard or seen from her mom. She begins to cry. "Why did you do this to your mother?"

Hayami then feels something she never felt before, regret. She hates how her mother forgot so much about their legacy and hid Hayami from the world. She didn't before regret breaking her mom and making her a sex slave. Now though, she does regret it. She wonders why she didn't before and guesses it was thank to Dawn.

"Mom, please listen and if you promise to listen to me then I'll free you of these cuffs okay?" said Hayami hoping her mom would be calm enough to listen to her. Karai wipes her tears away as best she can and nods her head agreeing to listen to her daughter.

"When you told me about our clan's history I felt proud of our clan, but when you told me to forget about it. It felt like you wanted me to give up something that is in my blood. I didn't want to give it up and I just wanted to know why," said Hayami explaining why she did what she did to her mother and so many others. "I grew sick of it and I was scared I would end up being weak. So I did what I had to do to bring our clan back. Now though I realize I shouldn't have raped you mom. I'm so sorry I just wanted to know why you wanted us to give up our clan's legacy and let it die."

Alexis sighs and knew she should have told her daughter the truth. Maybe if she did know she wouldn't have done what she did. "Hayami, listen to me there is a reason why I didn't want us to bring back the clan. Just like there is a reason why our clan's empire fell so many years ago, but you have to first free me from the shackles and cuffs."

Hayami hesitated, but soon free her mom from the handcuffs and shackles. Alexis rubs her wrists and ankles before explaining everything. "You know Kushina took control of the world after she gained her powers from the witch, right? What I didn't tell you is the witch also gave Kushina something she didn't know about until it was too late."

"What was it?" asked Hayami wondering what it was that the witch cursed Kushina with.

"Kushina fell in love with a woman who gave birth to two daughters. Two who she hopes would one day take over the empire when she passes on. What she got though was something worst. One daughter grew up to be a kind, a bit aggressive, but only wanted to find true love. The other was cruel, evil, and tortured those she had sex with. Kushina tried to discipline her evil daughter, but it was no use," said Alexis as she explains what happened next which took a dark turn. "The evil daughter formed her own clan and waged war on her sister's clan. Kushina intervened and fought her daughter, but almost lost until the good daughter saved her mother. Kushina banished her evil daughter and her clan never to be seen again, while Kushina passed on leaving her empire to her good daughter. "Over the years the evil daughter's clan fought against the good daughter's clan until eventually it led to our downfall, which is why our clan failed. Tt wasn't the people who fought back it was us who took down our own empire."

"Wow," was all Hayami could say.

She couldn't believe it. She never heard this part of the story and couldn't believe how one of Kushina's own child turned on her. Hell, that's what Hayami did to her own mother. She raped her, raped Iris, Georgia, and others too. She enjoyed it and didn't care who she raped. Maybe she might even try hurting Dawn too.

"Mom, are we from the bad clan?" asked Hayami worried that she is from the evil clan.

Alexis grabs her daughter's hand and tries to smile. "No, we come from the good clan. However, Alicia and Karai they are from the bad clan. That is why we chose to give up trying to bring the clans back out of fear you two would fight each other then die. That is the decision we made…the decision your mother and I made."

"What do you mean?" asked Hayami wondering what her mom meant.

"Hayami, long ago when I met your mother I fell in love with her and we wanted to be together," said Alexis explaining to her daughter the truth about how Hayami came to be. "However, she wasn't the one who got me pregnant. I'm the one who impregnated her, she wasn't a Futa."

"Wait what?" asked Hayami who is shock by what she heard.

Alexis nods her head and explains some more. "Her name was Rose and she was actually a regular woman. I met her when I was running from a mob who wanted to kill me. Rose saved my life and we fell in love. We got together and I got her pregnant with you. Her parents disowned her, but we didn't care. We found a nice place to live and she gave birth to you, our Hayami."

Hayami smiles happy that her mom, Rose saved Alexis from getting killed, but there was still something Hayami didn't understand. "What happened to her then?"

"One night she went into town to get some food and she was killed by a robber. I found her and I then found the bastard that killed her. What I did next well I'm sure you know what I did," said Alexis knowing she doesn't have to tell her daughter what she did. "I buried Rose's body near our home and I wanted to wait to tell you the truth until you were old enough."

Hayami now knows the truth about what happened to her mother. Her mother Rose who gave birth to her and raised her with her other mother, Alexis who is the reason Hayami is here today. And how did Hayami repay her mother? By raping her and turning her into her slave. Hayami regrets that decision now and hopes her mother can forgive her.

"Mom, I'm sorry for raping you and hurting you. I just wanted to be free and bring our clan back. Now I know though that we can't and it will only hurt us," said Hayami who apologizes to her mother.

Alexis can tell her daughter is telling the truth and knows she regrets what she did. "I'm sorry for not telling you the truth. I'm also sorry for keeping you from the world. I was afraid you would get hurt by those who still fear us and I wanted to keep you safe." Alexis holds her daughter's hand and kisses them. "I forgive you and I'm glad you released me."

Hayami feels a great weight lifted from her and is glad her mother forgave her. Then Hayami remembers something she wanted to ask her mom. "Um mom there is something I wanted to ask you. I used my powers on this girl I met and when I got her under my control she kissed me. I didn't tell her to kiss me and the next day after I told her to forget what happened that night she remembers seeing me. Why is that?"

"That's because of our love," said Alexis who explains why Alicia wasn't evil. "When the witch gave Kushina the eyes to help us take control over people she added something else. She made it so the eyes wouldn't work on true love. Kushina found her true love long ago and her powers didn't work on the woman because of the love they share. Not forced love, real love."

"True love huh?" said Hayami who is surprise that of all the girls she had sex with this one girl became her true love. She didn't see this coming at all.

"Hayami, is she pretty?" asked Alexis wondering if the girl Hayami fell in love with is pretty and is a good girl.

Hayami nods her head. "Yes and she's real nice. I like her a lot, but I'm afraid she'll hate me because of what I have done these last few months, and when she finds out I have a dick."

Alexis understands her daughter's concern, but isn't worried. "I felt the same way with Rose. But when I told her what I was she still accepted me. Just tell this girl gently the truth and I'm sure she'll accept you."

Hayami smiles and is glad her mom gave her some good advice that wasn't stupid. Hayami then remembers what she did and what Karai is planning. "Mom, there's something else I did that is bad. Karai, I told her we would work together to take over all the regions, and she send me to try to take control over the champ of Sinnoh."

Alexis sighs in disappointment, not of Hayami, but her niece Karai for turning evil. She feared this, but Alicia told her she would handle this. "I feared this as much. Karai has had an influence on you a lot and tried to turn you when you were little. I am proud to see you didn't turn fully evil, but Karai I fear she has accepted her darker side. We must stop her."

"How?" asked Hayami wondering how they can stop Karai who probably has an army of slaves under her control.

"I'll figure it out. Hayami, you must tell Cynthia the truth, and help her stop Karai. I'm going to go warn an old friend who I hope isn't under Karai's control," Alexis and Hayami stand up, but Hayami stops her mother from leaving.

Hayami smiles and hugs her mother tightly. "Mom wait," Alexis turns around and faces her daughter. "Thank you mom for all you did for me and I'm sorry for what I did."

Alexis approaches Hayami and hugs her. "I know and I forgive you Hayami. Just go help keep Cynthia and that girl safe, okay?"

Hayami nods her head. "I will mom."

Alexis returns the hug and after a minute she breaks the hug. Then she speaks in a very serious tone. "Pull that stunt again on me and I will tie you to the bed then fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit for months."

Hayami nods slowly never seeing this mean side of her mom before. "I-I promise."

Alexis goes back to her happy smiling self. "Good, now can get your mind control girlfriend to give me a lift to Johto?"

Hayami nods her head and takes her mom toward the plane for Skyla to take her to Johto.

_Kanto (Karai's pov)_

"When I give you the call play the transmission," I said towards my new control slave who is in charge of the tower.

I manage to take control over all the people in the building after May and Misty took care of all the security then rounded up all the employs. It didn't take me long to break them all, hell I fucked three secretaries before I used my powers on them. It felt good and now I am one step closer to taking over all the regions. Just as soon as I send my other slaves to the other regions to set up the programs so I can synchronies the broadcasting.

"Master, Jasmine arrived to the tower in Johto," said Misty explaining to her master the updates. "My sisters will be in Hoenn by tomorrow and Sabrina said she'll be in Sinnoh soon."

"Excellent, everything is coming together perfectly. First things first we're heading to Unova to see a certain cousin of mine," I said as I turn towards one of my slaves who is covered in a cloak. I remove it and smile. "While you stay here and keep an eye on things, mother."

"Of course, master," said Alicia who is naked and is has a collar around her neck.

"Good," I turn to Misty and May who look ready to go. "Come on girls let's go visit my cousin and see what's taking her so fucking long."

**Uh oh Karai is heading over to see Hayami. Not good, especially if Hayami hasn't told Cynthia or Dawn the truth. Now though she knows the truth about her clan and why she couldn't make Dawn her slave. But will she be able to beat Karai? Find out next time to find out. **

**Thanks to Moka McDowell for the help on looking over the chapter again and thanks to Futanari King for the support. Also again no lemon scene, but I promise the next one will have some. Please leave reviews about what you thought of the chapter and again no flame reviews please. If you don't like it then don't leave a review. Time to go, bye everyone and take care. **


End file.
